


Cherry Pop

by minimumobsession



Series: AOA Inspired [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Use of Q slur, along with hansol minghao and chan, backupdancer!junhui, crude!minghao, sungkwan and jisoo are vocal coaches, the rest are members of an alternative seventeen, they wont admit and it drives everyone crazy, use of edits, wonwoo is quiet and likes books, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: Tell me you’ve never had love at first sightTell me this is your first timeYour secret looks are shaking me up
(where Junhui finds his inner fan girl as a YouTuber and Wonwoo crushes silentlyps  Minghao hates it)





	1. Bad Sitcom

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i do this to myself, but here's the Youtube au that will most definitely be in multiple parts  
> some info:  
> Vault is a dance/vocal company groups in Korea use (and the Korea i based this fic in is kinda a mixture of both America and Korea, where they dont use honorifics and lgbt is more accepted)  
> XVII will be a more badass version of seventeen and i chose members off their badass-ness and decided to pull all the foreigners out (sorry chan and seungkwan)  
> and kasper is an actual kpop backup dancer, i think he dances for SM  
> fun fact: i just came back from my 16th birthday party and im exhausted but i used one of the bath bombs my friend gave me and now i feel soft and relaxed and smell good so thats why im doing this at almost 11 at night  
> ps leave kudos and comments :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun meets Wonwoo  
> It doesn't go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why couldn't i born as a golden retriever in an upper middle class family  
> idk why i do this to myself, but here's the Youtube au that will most definitely be in multiple parts  
> some info:  
> Vault is a dance/vocal company groups in Korea use (and the Korea i based this fic in is kinda a mixture of both America and Korea so they dont use honorifics and there is more of an acceptance of lgbt)  
> XVII will be a more badass version of seventeen and i chose members off their badass-ness and decided to pull all the foreigners out (sorry chan and seungkwan)  
> and kasper is an actual kpop backup dancer, i think he dances for SM  
> fun fact: i just came back from my 16th birthday party and im exhausted but i used one of the bath bombs my friend gave me and now i feel soft and relaxed and smell good so thats why im doing this at almost 11 at night  
> ps leave kudos and comments :)

“I hope you enjoyed our cover of Infinite’s Chaser, thanks so much for watching, my princes! AJUN out!” Junhui ended in cheerful tone, waving his hands sporadically around while scrunching up his nose and crinkling up his eyes for an eye smile, giving off the stereotypical Asian ‘cuteness’. He stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes before reaching out to turn his camera off. 

“Your ending is so fucking cheesy,” came a cynical response. 

Junhui flipped him off and turned on his swivel chair to start uploading the videos to his laptop for editing. “Yes because no one can be as perfect as you,” Junhui replied sarcastically. His eyebrows furrowed as he played around with background music and transitions. Settling on an instrumental version of an annoyingly catchy pop song sung by an extremely successful rookie group, Junhui softly nodded his head to the beat.

Junhui could hear his friend scoff and throw a sock at him, “I can’t believe the company actually convinced you to start a Youtube channel. They’re just using you for publicity.”

Junhui attempted to turn around in his swivel chair, but just rammed into the table. 

“See! This is why you suck.”

“Okay then,” Junhui replied, rubbing his knee. “You don’t need to insult my every move, Minghao.” He turned back around as his videos finished uploading and continued to mess around with transitions. “I know that Vault is just using me for advertisement, but it's fun.”

Minghao quirked an eyebrow. “Fun? You complain everyday that you have to plan and dance to some mainstream pop song weekly and dance with the company.”

The older male’s shoulder slumped in defeat. “It’s tiring, okay?” It’s not to say Junhui didn’t enjoy dancing with Vault and doing Youtube covers on the side, it was fun keeping up with the ‘trends’ while competitively dancing and folding his body in half. But now Vault was getting insanely popular through a recent girl group who had used them as backup dancers and now groups left and right were booking them for their upcoming showcases and concerts. Junhui felt tired and worn out after dance practices as he danced with the biggest idols and the ones left in the shadows. 

It did great for his channel though, aJUNnice was growing everyday, reaching 500k right before its six month ‘birthday’. Vault gave him a hefty promotion and allowed him ‘backstage’ passes to the idol groups, telling him that this was a great vlogging (promo) opportunity.    
“You enjoy it though,” Junhui retorted as he found a great transition that led to the buildup of Chaser. Minghao became a permanent guest on aJUNnice and secretly loved the burn after three hour practices then a rigorous dance to a popular song. Fans had deemed Minghao as the small one who had a quick tongue and never failed to render many idols speechless.

“Whatever,” Minghao dismissed Junhui. He slumped farther down on the plush couch he was laying on, narrowing his eyes at his phone. “Have you heard of XVII? What kind of name is XVII?”

Junhui spun back around in his chair, successfully missing the edge of his desk. “What the hell are you talking about?”

A phone was thrown at his face and Junhui struggled to catch it before it hit the floor and Minghao made him pay for a new one. He did catch it, though, but unfortunately did not catch his balance and led to him slamming face first into the plush carpet with his hand raised in the air, keeping the phone out of danger.

“Thanks for the warning.”

“You’re welcome,” Minghao said smugly, dragging a wool blanket up to his chin. “But Kasper sent us an email saying another group wants us. XVII. I mean I guess it’s a cool name, but what the fuck does it mean?”

Junhui flopped over onto his back and squinted his eyes at the brightly lit screen. “Oh, XVII is that new rookie group who debuted with Renegade. Their name is actually called seventeen, it's in roman numerals, because… Actually I don’t know why they’re called XVII.”

Minghao made grabby hands, “It’s probably a stupid reason and give me my phone.”

“You’re the one that threw it at me,” Junhui said, sliding the phone back to Minghao. “So we’re dancing with them?”

“No, Kasper just sent us that email because we’re going to sing with them.”

“Okay, I don’t need that sass.”   
“They’re coming back with a new song, Rebel, I think? And they want four of us, so Kasper said it would be the P team, I fucking hate that name. We go in next week for theree days and then dance all with all their stages. And Vault says you have to vlog for this and they’ll eve let you do an interview type thing later with one of the members or something.”

Junhui just nodded and crawled back onto his swivel chair and started typing on his computer, blond hair hanging over his eyes. “Let’s see,” Junhui hummed, tongue poking out his mouth.    
“What are you doing?” 

“I only heard their song once on the radio and it was really good and now I’m curious about this rebel group. Hmm, well they have seven members, S.Coups, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jeonghan, Woozi, D.K., and Hoshi. And apparently all their favorite numbers are ten, so ten plus seven is seventeen.”

His eyes lingered on the member’s faces, one in particular  with high cheekbones, dark hair, eyes rimmed with khol, it wasn’t because he was the hottest Junhui told himself, it’s for when they meet, yeah, that’s right.    
“I told you it was fucking stupid.”

“Well, they’re hot.”   
“Oh my God, Junhui. You’re so gay.”

“Well, I am gay, not all of us can repress our sexual urges for dick until we meet the ‘right’ one.”

Another shoe was thrown at him, hitting him smack in the stomach. Junhui groaned and doubled over. “You’re so gay, you make being demi sound gay.” Junhui made a weak attempt to throw back the show, but it landed on the bed instead of the couch. 

“Great aim, Junnie.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

If anyone were to ask Junhui if he was excited to meet XVII, he would cooly deny it and do an elaborate stretch to distract the speaker. But secretly he was a wee bit nervous to face the group, especially the ‘effortlessly handsome’ member. Don’t tell Minghao, but after the two separated to their rooms, Junhui spent a good hour looking up everything there is to know about XVII, especially about the one called Wonwoo. 

He had watched Renegade’s music video and dance practice so many times, Junhui could perform it in his sleep. He also bought their album and preordered their new album off iTunes; it was sad really. It was like Junhui had woken up one day to come to an awakening as a teenage fangirl.

 

“Hey, aJUNnice here! If you didn’t know, XVII has partnered with us for their comeback with Rebel,” Junhui began his vlog, nervously wiping a sweaty palm on his thighs. 

“I still think it’s a stupid name,” came Minghao crude response in the background. Junhui smiled awkwardly.

“Ignore him, he’s still Thughao all day, every day. We’re going in with Hansol and Chan tomorrow to practice.” Junhui’s grip on the camera was a little wobbly as walked over to lay on the bed. He blew a warm breathe up at his bangs.

“I don’t know if Seungkwan and Jisoo are coming, Kapser didn’t tell us if they needed vocal coaches,” Junhui said, exaggerating sadness. He liked his singing friends, but high-pitched screaming can get a bit annoying after a while. Plus fans ate up the ‘cute’ emotions. 

“But I got good news and bad news. Bad news is,” he started rolling over so his head hung of the edge of the bed. It added a bit of pizazz to the continuous talking Junhui did. “I can’t reveal the dance or music until next week when everything official is released or my ass will get kicked by kpop and Vault management. But good news is I’ll be conducting an interview thing with one of the members! So this vlog is a bit short since an interview is coming and soon later the official vlogs of the dance and music,” Junhui sat back up and moved until the angle included both him and Minghao.

“So comment down below questions and which member the interview should be with! I’ll reveal the winning member on the my instagram @AJUNNICE in a couple days! Stay tuned!”

“Fucking promo,” Minghao muttered.

“I heard that,” Junhui said, trying to maintain a bubbly Chinese boy. “You lose speaking privileges for the rest of the day. Bye princes! See you in a couple days.” 

He let out a deep breath after the camera turned off, it shouldn’t be hard to dance with XVII, right?

Now he was sitting in Vault’s practice room in a pair of joggers that he wore during a practice with Mamamoo where Hwasa said it made Junhui’s ass look good and proceeded to slap his ass and walked away like nothing happened. And he didn’t wear them just for a certain member in XVII.

He watched XVII’s choreographer do a short run through of Rebel before XVII arrived. He ran a hand through his fake blonde hair, it was not like they needed someone to teach them the dance, Kasper had sent them a video clip of what the company wanted and they were also Vault dancers, for fucks sake. Not to toot his horn, but they went through fucking hard training and auditions to get to the position of, unfortunately named, P. Team, and they didn’t need some hot shot choreographer thinking they couldn’t master a simple task of a kpop dance. If you couldn’t master a dance from watching a video and practicing it for a couple hours, you were not a Vault dancer. Junhui was going to be honest, they had danced to much harder stuff than Rebel was.

A sharp rap echoed from the door. The choreographer stopped in his tracks and looked at his watch, “Oh, I guess they arrived earlier than expected, I’ll go get them.”

Junhui pushed himself up, dusting the dust off his butt. This was going to be like any other practice with groups, he would maintain professionality and vlog later.

Clinging to Minghao, the seven member group filtered in, one dominant aura coming in after the other. Hansol walked behind him and slapped him on the back. 

“Chill out, bro. Think with your limbs not your dick.”

Junhui stepped back and raised an eyebrow. Hansol smirked and nodded at Minghao, “You're so obvious and Minghao knows how to read you like a book.” 

Junhui slapped Minghao, “You're such a gossiper. Sometimes you act like a hormonal teenage girl.” Minghao just shrugged and pat Junhui's ass. “Tell that to the joggers that girls think make your ass look good.” 

Closing his eyes and counting to three, he took a deep breath. XVII did not need to see a catfight between the two Chinese. 

Someone cleared their throat, effectively breaking the dancers away from their little ‘talk’. 

“So,” the choreographer started. It was obvious that the dancers had their own thing going on. “Um, you guys probably know who XVII is and their members.”

Minghao scoffed quietly, “Pretentious ass.” 

“But these are the dancers Kasper has handpicked for you guys. They're from the P. Team.”

A cough was heard as one of the XVII members tried to hide a snicker. Junhui had to physically hold Minghao from springing into wushu mode. 

Hansol stepped up, Junhui trusted him to give a more professional (and cool) impression of Vault. 

“I'm Hansol, the lead dancer. And these two are Minghao and Junhui,” Hansol introduced, motioning to them. “They're apart of Vault’s international entertainment management.” 

Minghao rolled his eyes, “That's just fancy crap for Junhui running a YouTube channel and I piggyback of it because he's a lazy ass.” Hansol glared at Minghao. “And over there,” he said, pointing at the young dancer in the middle of bending his back in half. “Is Chan, a dancing prodigy, he's only seventeen.” The choreographer laughed at the unintentional pun, putting the whole practice room in an awkward silence. 

The choreographer cleared his throat, “Um, all of you will be dancing to a couple other songs along with rebel, Kasper said you guys would tour with us.” 

“Shit,” Minghao muttered. “That means we can't dance with F(x).” 

“Maybe next year,” Junhui hummed, patting his back.  

The choreographer called them over. 

“So the day begins.” 

 

Much to Junhui’s surprise, dancing with XVII wasn't any different than practicing with other groups. Hansol got along fine with the rappers, Minghao happily teased a bunch of members, namely a dopey rapper, with his crude comments, and Chan had fun talking with youngest about some obscure trend only the youth knew. Junhui, himself, enjoyed dancing with Soonyoung during breaks where Soonyoung would show him the moves to Renegade. They had even planned for Soonyoung to be the special guest on next week’s dance cover. 

It was all cool. Nowhere did the choreography call for him to be near Wonwoo. Not that matters, Junhui thought. During breaks, Wonwoo would sit on the side, nose shoved into a book. Hansol would attempt to bring him in before getting waved off by Mingyu saying this was normal behavior.

“Okay the last tricky part of Rebel will during Wonwoo’s last line, there will be beat drop and he’ll fall backwards. But the tricky part is that he'll be standing on Minghao's and Chan’s thighs, who will be kneeling, and then Junhui and Hansol will be behind, ready to catch him.”

Junhui closed his eyes. To think he thought practice would be normal. Yeah, normal. Normal isn't standing behind a hot guy you have a weird and borderline obsessive thing for and staring at his ass. Minghao smirked at him as he got bent down on one knee so Wonwoo could hoist himself up. Hansol pulled Junhui’s arm to behind Wonwoo, patting his arm. 

“You're so gay,” he mouthed. Junhui just narrowed his eyes. 

The group ran through the tricky part of Rebel a couple times, standing atop a mat. Junhu had felt the muscles back of Wonwoo one too many times, not that he cared. But it was awkward as Wonwoo was extremely monotone and didn't cheer at the end of each successful catch like Seungcheol and Seokmin did. 

“That's good!” the choreographer said, clapping his hands. “Now to the music at tempo.” 

Junhui heard it before he felt it. 

“Oh, fuck,” someone screamed from the other side of the room. Junhui felt a searing pain in his nose as something flew across the room and found its target right at Junhui's nose. He gasped and grabbed at this throbbing nose, feeling a bit of wetness. 

Too bad Wonwoo didn't realize the commotion happening behind him and followed the choreography exactly. Junhui's eyes were squeezed shut as one hand held his nose. The other was flailing around trying to stick with choreography.

Well, it went exactly as well as anyone could expect. Hansol tried to catch all of Wonwoo's full weight, but collapsed under the force with a rapper landing on top of him, while Junhui tripped over the edge of the mat and landed straight onto the chest of a baritone rapper. 

It was like a bad sitcom. 

Junhui was mortified as he clutched his bleeding nose, lying on top of a hot guy. He attempted to get up, but the universe hates him as the hand he used for leverage sipped on the slick material of Wonwoo's shirt and he went crashing down back on Wonwoo. 

“Oh shit, I'm so sorry,” Junhui exclaimed, red on the face. 

Wonwoo cracked a smile, placing a hand behind him to prop himself up. “Blame Seungcheol, his shoes always fly off.” 

Junhui's breath was stuck in his throat, swallowing several times, “Um.”

“You're bleeding,” Wonwoo stated. “I have tissues, come with me.” He grabbed Junhui's arms and pulled him to the closet where everyone had thrown their stuff in. He bent over, digging through a chic, black messenger bag. Junhui tried his best to not stare. Wonwoo straightened up , hand clutching a small packet of tissues. Junhui tried to grab one, but instead, Wonwoo pulled one out himself and dabbed it at Junhui’s bloody nose. Holding Junhui’s chin, turning it left and right, giving a good look at Junhui’s face, thumb subtly caressing the edge of Junhui’s jawline.

“Don’t lean back, you might suffocate on blood. Lean forward and put pressure on it.”

“Okay,” Junhui whispered. Even though it was a simple piece of advice, Junhui couldn’t help, but feel like there was a bit of fondness hidden among those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


	2. Can I call you Junnie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassed Junhui is embarrassed and Wonwoo thinks red is good color on Junnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i finished!!!!!!!!!!!!! (this chapter i realized it sounded like im stopping this fic in the middle, oh well) but school's a bitch, which i always complain about but too bad  
> fun fact:i kept replacing wonwoo's name with junhui's so it was like junhui was doing himself and i cried on the inside  
> I AM NOT WORHTY TO BE A WEN JUNHUI STAN I GOT HIS BIRTH YEAR WRONG ITS 96 NOT 97 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> BUT I GOT P!ATD TICKETS!!  
> im going whit my friends (and the one i got them from is basically rich and i feel bad because her dad's paying for all 6 of us and thats like $300, but she won't say no) and that was a weird tangent  
> (ps leave kudos and comments they make me feel important, like a important buisnes women who dont need no man)

After the whole shoe ordeal, apparently this has happened more than once back at Pledis’ practice rooms, the manager decided to get new shoes fit for Seungcheol to minimize injuries and possibilities of a lawsuit. The choreographer decided to end practice earlier and left.

XVII still hung around, though. Finding fascination with Minghao’s wushu and Junhui’s Youtube channel, wanting to be featured on a weekly vlog.

Junhui sat against the mirror with Wonwoo’s tissues still stuffed up his nose. The latter sat next to him, holding his bag, telling Junhui if he kept bleeding, Wonwoo had several other packets inside his bag.

“You don’t mind me vlogging right now?” Junhui asked. Wonwoo nodded and returned his gaze to his book. Junhui grabbed his phone, wishing he brought his selfie stick.

“Hey Princes!” Junhui said, bubbly. He moved his phone to zoom in onto his nose. “If you were wondering what it’s like to dance with XVII, this is what happens. A shoe hits you in the face and now you need Wonwoo’s tissues to stop the bleeding.”

He moved to lean against Wonwoo’s arm and tilted the camera to get Wonwoo into frame. “Thanks for the tissues by the way,” patting Wonwoo’s arm. The later looked up at the phone and gave a small smile before burying his nose back into the book. Junhui couldn’t help, but crack a shy smile at the cute gesture.

He turned the phone around, getting a good view throughout the practice room. “So here’s Vault’s practice room that you all should be familiar with. Seungcheol isn’t here because apparently shoes flying off has happened one too many times and now he’s getting new shoes.”

Soonyoung with his crazy good hearing, literally perked up and rushed over to the camera.

“Oh my GOD! You guys should have seen what happened with Junhui and Hansol. It was hilarious, well, except Junhui’s nose, but Hansol literally was crushed by Wonwoo and Junhui fell on top of Wonwoo. It was like a bad train wreck.”

Junhui playfully glared at Soonyoung, shifting his weight on Wonwoo’s arm. “What do you mean it was like a bad train wreck, it was a fucking bad train wreck.”

“And somehow you’re a Vault dancer,” Minghao piped up from the other side of the room. The rapper sitting next to Minghao started whooping, “You just got roasted!” The smaller male glared at the tan male, disappointment etched allowed his face.

“You're overdoing it, you oversized puppy.”

Junhui could literally hear Mingyu's hopes and dreams shatter. “Whatever,” he said in a puppy whisper. Minghao smirked, “I love controlling people.”

Junhui opened his mouth to say something to his phone when the door slammed open and a shapely thigh kicked out and slammed a foot on the ground.

“Guess who got new shoes, bitches?”

“Oh, fuck no.”

Junhui tried really hard to not laugh at Jihoon cursing under his breath.

“Whatever, Jihoon,” Seungcheol dismissed. “But good news, there's a hot pot place next door. We should all go. You know, celebrate the comeback with Vault.”

“That's a good idea!” Hansol said. “I'll invite our singer friends, you guys will get along great with them.”

“Only if you're paying,” Minghao said with his head in Mingyu's lap, examining his fingernails.

“As you wish, YouTube star.”

 

And that's how Junhui found himself sitting in the corner in a small, but comforting hot pot place. He didn't know how he got pushed into the booth, pulled in after Soonyoung as Wonwoo climbed in after. It was hectic trying to fit thirteen boys into a booth meant for eight.

Wonwoo's thigh was pressed against Junhui's. He didn't know if his face felt hot because of the boiling pot of broth the boys were circled around or the apparent closeness of the two boys.

Junhui nervously tapped his fingers on the table, “No one minds me vlogging, right?”

A chorus of muffled no’s answered and Junhui pulled out his phone. Everyone staring at he held out his phone, ready to start talking.

“Can you not stare at me, please?”

“No,” came Minghao's reply as he proceeded to stuff his mouth full of noodles. Junhui rolled his eyes and started recording.

“Okay, hey princes! I'm here at the hot pot place next to Vault and look who I'm with.” He turned the phone around to pan over the whole table. Some waved, others were to busy stuffing their faces with meat and rice. Seungkwan and Jisoo had convinced some of the vocal XVII members to have a high note contest which Jihoon quickly put a stop to.

“You fucking idiots will get us kicked out.”

Junhui opened his mouth to speak at his phone, but stopped as Wonwoo reached across the table to grab some meat and noodles out of the pot and into Junhui's bowl.

“You're busy vlogging and Mingyu can finish a whole pot by himself,” came Wonwoo's explanation as Junhui quirked an eyebrow.

Junhui smiled shyly, “Thanks.” Minghao kicked Junhui's shin, winking suggestively at him.

“Why don't you just feed him than,” Hansol teased.

“Okay,” Wonwoo said, serious. He grabbed a piece of meat out of Junhui's bowl with his chopsticks and moved it in front of Junhui's lips. “Open up.”

The whole table burst out in laughs and hoots. Someone grabbed Junhui's phone out of his hand and turned it to record Junhui burying his face into his hands. “He was joking,” Junhui hissed out, extremely embarrassed, not appreciating the fact that this moment was being caught on tape.

Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders, “So? Open up, you haven't eaten a single bite and Mingyu's already on his third bowl.”

“Come on, Junnie, open up,” Minghao jeered from the other side of the room. Wonwoo's fingers reached up to pull on Junhui's chin, effectively opening Junhui's mouth and placing the meat into his mouth.

“Can I call you Junnie?” Wonwoo questioned as Junhui chewed his food, a bit upset.

Junhui turned his back to Wonwoo, feigning anger. “You're treating me like a baby. I'm a month older than you!”

Wonwoo smirked as dread filled Junhui. Why did he just reveal his secret life of a fangirl (boy)?

“Did you look me up? Well, of course you did, how else would you know my birthday?”

Junhui opened his mouth to come up with any retort or insult, but nothing came out. “Um, you look a month younger?”

Soonyoung jeered Junhui on as he shakily held the camera. “Minghao, make sure this gets in the weekly vlog.”

“You got it,” Minghao replied with a devious smile.

Wonwoo wrapped an arm around Junhui, “Come on guys,” pulling Junhui close to him. “We’re embarrassing him.”

“Please stop,” Junhui said, hiding his face in Wonwoo’s shoulder. He didn’t care how intimate it seemed, he hated boys right now.

 

The rest of dinner passed with focus turned on Mingyu and Chan having an eating contest. Junhui happily took back his phone from Soonyoung’s grubby hands and turned it on the two boys inhaling soup and noodles. Their faces slightly red from the heat of the soup as Chan lifted the bowl up, completely discarding the chopsticks and started chugging down the bowl of soup. Mingyu stared in disbelief as Chan finished the bowl in ten seconds flat, as Mingyu still had his chopsticks poking out of his mouth.

“Suck it, grandpa,” Chan teased, a piece of noodle sticking to his cheek.

“Oh, baby,” Jeonghan sang. He reached over with a saliva coated finger and rubbed the noodle off. “You’re such a messy boy.” That quickly shut Chan up.

Despite the turn in atmosphere, from teasing second graders to basically frat boys, Wonwoo still was glued to Junhui’s side. Feeding Junhui when he got in the zone of filming or joking around with Seokmin across the table.

The Vault and XVII members chose to ignore the close relationship the two boys had formed and were busy flinging dirty napkins and grains of rice at each other. Soonyoung, not wanting to miss another opportunity to embarrass Junhui, and Minghao subtly winked at him and nodded at Junhui, grabbed Junhui’s phone when he was busy talking (flirting) with Wonwoo and threw it over to Minghao.

“Look at the cute couple,” Minghao whispered from the other side of the table, making kissing noises. He pointed the phone at Junhui had his cheek propped up on his hand, staring up at Wonwoo adoringly as the Korean went on some stupid tangent on some book he just read. It was cute, in a weird way.

Hansol stuck his face into the frame, “They’ve been flirting the whole practice. It’s vomit worthy.”

“Actually,” Chan butted in. “It’s more like Jun stares at Wonwoo-”

“And Wonwoo stares back,” Seungcheol finished. “Come to think of it, Wonwoo’s been into YouTube lately, especially the one’s who vlog and cover dances. It’s been a weird coincidence since our manager so happened to mention us partnering with Vault dancers and told us to check out the dancer’s YouTube page.”

“That’s hilarious,” Minghao said, obvious of the phone recording every moment of this conversation. Junhui was way too occupied with a certain Korean to notice a whole different conversation on the other side of the table. “He’s been obsessed with XVII ever since Kasper emailed us.”

“More like obsessed with Wonwoo. There’s a reason he liked the raps better in Renegade and coincidently ordered a XVII ‘96 sweatshirt. He was like, Wonwoo’s born the same year, it’s fitting, more like you’re trying to fit him up your ass,” Hansol added.

The side of the table burst out in laughter.

“Shit,” Minghao said as Junhui finally snapped out of the ‘Wonwoo trance’.  “Well, I gotta go, Junnie’s going to get suspicious. If this is in the video Thursday, ninja Minghao was successful.”

 

(Comments:

OMG!!! I totally ship wonwoo and junnie!! the skinship tho

\-- PRINCEOFCHINAJUNN ------ 421 likes

Ikr! Wonwoo was totally into cutey embarasses junnie, ahhhh

\-- XVIImorelike7nerdswith10fingerseach

WONWOO!! WONWOO!!

\-- wonwooisntmybias

JUNNIE U SHOULD TOTES INTERVIEW WONWOO, THE CHEMISTRY IS AMAAAAZING!!

\-- justakpopshipper ----- 385 likes

YEESSS!!!!

\-- aJUNtearsforjun

DO IT JUNNIE

\-- jun4prince

 

“Junnie, Wonwoo’s winning by a few hundred votes.”

“Fuck me.”

“That’s gross Junnie, why would I fuck you when you have Wonwoo?”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


	3. Winner Winner Spicy Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui and Wonwoo are so flirty, it's not even funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, this is 3k! which doesn't sound like a lot, but it's a lot b/c i have a short attention span, i aspire to be nisakomi who wrote a 100k fic  
> fun fact: i went back and read 2 of my wonhui wip i never got around to finishing, one inspired by save me and the other good luck AND I FELL BACK IN LOVE WITH THE STORY LINE AND MOST LIKELY WILL CONTINUE THEM AFTER CP AAAAAAAAAAAAA WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF  
> ps all the twiiter/youtube comments are actual fansite names, i didn't want come up with any like the chp before  
> (photo creds to junchained and babyling1998 on tumblr)  
> leave kudos and comments if you want me to post save me and good luck, they're both about 1k so far

Junhui awake to a loud pounding at his door. He blearily blinked his sleep swollen eyes, the sunlight was assaulting him. He smacked his lips a couple times, the gross taste of sleep on his tongue.

“Get up lazy ass!”

Junhui groaned at the voice, why was Minghao up at this hour, practice wasn't until after noon. He got up and stretched his sore muscles, practice was always a bitch. His oversized t-shirt slid down, exposing a golden shoulder. Minghao has seen Junhui in shit worse that a nasty bedhead and clad in only a gross sleep shirt and bright, red briefs. He would just have to deal with Junhui’s appearance.

Ripping the door open, he opened his mouth to yell at Minghao for disturbing his beauty rest before his eyes landed on another figure awkwardly standing in their living room.

“Wonwoo’s here,” Minghao said, innocently and walked away like he hadn’t left Junhui standing in a ratty old t-shirt and briefs on.

Junhui swore his face was as red as the underwear he had on, the ones that Wonwoo could most definitely see. Junhui’s grip on the side of his bedroom door tightened, “Um, what are you doing here?”

Wonwoo, in all of his glory, looked so unfazed by the state of undress Junhui was in. He walked up to Junhui so they were basically standing nose to nose, “I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch together before practice. You said something about how none of your friends could eat spicy food, so I thought we could eat spicy foods together, today, if you have time before practice,” Wonwoo actually began to lose confidence at how redundant he sounded and averted his eyes, pulling on a loose string on his XVII varsity jacket.

Honestly, Junhui would be giddy with happiness if he wasn’t just wearing underwear that barely covered everything. “That sounds great,” Junhui began, trying to hide his body behind his door. “But I kind of want to get changed before we leave.”

Wonwoo coughed awkwardly, “Um, yeah, you do that. I'll wait out here.”

Junhui nodded and slowly shut the door before panicking. Grabbing his phone, he frantically texted the boy in the room next door.

 

**Junhui:**

AAAAAAH! HAO WHAT DO I WEAR

**Minghao:**

clothes

**Junhui:**

I'm being serious, hao. He just fucking saw me in my underwear

**Minghao:**

Well at least they made your ass look good

**Junhui:**

That's beside the point, what makes me look as good as an idol?????

**Minghao:**

Just wear some skinnies and that big sweatshirt with your ankle boots, it's cold and you'll look like a cute smol bean

**Junhui:**

THANKS HAO

 

Junhui stared at himself through a mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles in his Seoul sweatshirt. He was on the verge of freaking out again, his inner teenage fan girl was coming out.

Taking a couple deep breaths and a mental slap on the face, he was ready for the ‘date’. Cautiously opening the door, he silently stepped out, trying to keep the sangfroid he was able to maintain on stage.

“I'm ready,” he said, shyly, grabbing his black, leather backpack from the table. Wonwoo hopped up from the couch, slipping his phone into his pocket.

“Cool, I drove because it's cold outside and I don't want you, um, I mean, us to freeze.”

Junhui had a soft smile on his face and grabbed Wonwoo's arm and timidly placed his cheek on Wonwoo's shoulder. “Thanks.”

Wonwoo tensed slightly, but wrapped an arm around Junhui's shoulder, “No problem. Let's go.”

 

Unbeknownst to the shy couple, Minghao delightfully held his phone in one hand hiding behind the bamboo Junhui insisted would make their apartment more Chinese-feeling, whatever that means.

“I should totally start my own channel,” Minghao said to himself as he sent the video to Hansol and Mingyu.

 

It was a delightfully cold day, air cold enough to bite the nose yet the sun was bright and shining. Wonwoo grabbed a soft scarf from the back of his car and wrung it around Junhui's neck.

“You'll get cold,” he whispered before starting the car.

“How far away is this spicy place?” Junhui asked, playing with the ends of Wonwoo's scarf.

“Like twenty minutes,” he replied, focusing intently on the road. “Can you plug my phone into the aux, I finally downloaded The Rebellion onto my phone and I want you to have a listen through.”

Junhui nodded, grabbing Wonwoo's phone that was stuffed in a cup holder, “That's your new album, right?”

Wonwoo hummed a yes as he merged into a highway. Heavy bass and electronic beats filled the car, a rough voice meld the whole song together, it was good, like really good.

“This is your voice, right?” Junhui asked, tapping his fingers to the beat. It was a habit he developed after he started dancing to keep up with the choreography.

“Yeah, you know my voice?”

Junhui's cheeks darkened and he bashfully hid his nose in Wonwoo's scarf.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “It's a bit distinctive, it's low and rough at sometimes, but gentle. Like a wooly blanket.”

Wonwoo laughed, sending an adoring grin at Junhui. “No one has described my voice like that before. The members say it's deep and fans make suggestive comments that a girl their age should not know. But your description was the cutest so far.”

He smiled more as Junhui buried his nose further in the scarf.

A sharp turn jolted Junhui out of his scarf cocoon. “We're here Junhui,” Wonwoo announced, turning the engine off, a quaint little shop snug between a fish market and hairdresser, named not-so-innocently _Fire Pot_. “It’s good, I promise.”

“I trust you,” Junhui teased.

 

Seated in a booth snug in the corner of the restaurant, Wonwoo sat across him, staring intently at his menu. Even though he had lived in Korea for several years, Junhui still stumbled over reading and writing. He stared at the menu, trying to use the simple Korean he knew to try to decipher the menu.

Wonwoo looked up at him, “You ready?”

Junhui bit his lip, “Um, I don’t really know-”  
“That’s okay, I’ll order for us,” he reassured, motioning for the waitress. Junhui couldn’t help, but stare adoringly at Wonwoo as he pointed at the menu, explaining that he was ordering for the two of them, a smile on his face as he motioned to the two of them. The waitress whispered something in Wonwoo’s ear, leaving him in a blushing mess.  

“Thank you,” Wonwoo said, trying to suppress an embarrassed laugh.The waitress smiled, patted Wonwoo’s back, and left with a wink towards Junhui.

“What did she say?” Junhui asked, softly, playing with his chopsticks.

Wonwoo took a sip of his water and his eyes crinkled. “Well, aren’t you nosy,” he teased.

Junhui retracted a bit, sort of closing himself, pulling up his knees and burrowed his chin between his legs. He wanted to slap himself, they weren’t even officially friends and he was being a jealous bitch. “Um, sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Eyes widening, Wonwoo reached across the table to grip one of Junhui’s hands, comfortably rubbing his thumb up and down the surprisingly soft skin. “No, no, Jun. I was just teasing,” brushing his thumb back down to fully clasp Junhui’s hand. “She said we looked cute together and if I didn’t make my move on you, some other guy would be more than willing to claim a pretty boy like you.”

“Really?” Junhui’s cheeks flushed a bright red.  
“Well, it was more like, if he ain’t your man, you better get your eyes checked.”

Junhui laughed.

“I love your laugh,” Wonwoo said, breathily as if Junhui had caught his breath with just a small giggle. “It’s so soft and sweet, but hearty at the same time, it’s so refreshing.”

“Well, that’s the first time anyone has described what my laugh sounds like.”

“Is it the cutest?”

Burrowing his face back in the scarf, he inhaled the distinctive, musky scent Wonwoo had. It was so nice. “I feel like you want to make a nest out of my scarf,” Wonwoo remarked at the red eared Chinese. “You can keep it if you want, it looks cuter on you.”  
“No, I can’t,” Junhui refused, but secretly, he relished in owning an article of clothing belonging to Jeon Wonwoo.  
“Yes, you will,” Wonwoo insisted, brushing his foot against Junhui’s calf. “And you can’t argue with me because the food is coming and you’re supposed to have happy talk over food, not arguments over a scarf that looks adorable on you.”

The waitress had a trayful of alarmingly red dishes, “For the cuties, Donkatsu, Jjambbong, Lee nakji bokkeum, and Maeundae galbijjim. And your meal comes with complimentary rice, milk, and yakult for the tongue.” The waitress smiled big at them before bowing and leaving them to enjoy their meal in peace.

“Are you sure we’ll finish all of this?” Junhui stared in awe at the array of dishes, mouth watering at the burn he loved from eating spicy food. “And what is some of this?”

“No, we won’t, I just didn’t know what you liked, so I ordered what my family likes to eat, I can send some back if you like.”  
“No, it’s fine, I just don’t want fire poops for practice,” Junhui said, words slipping out of his mouth like he was hanging with the bros. “Oh God, please ignore that. I only say that stuff around Minghao and Hansol.”  
“Why not? It’s cute. But Donkatsu is a pork cutlet in chile broth, Jjambbong is a spicy seafood broth, they say to eat the noodles first, nakji bokkeum is stir-fried octopus, and Maeundae galbijjim is a braised spare-rib stew. Ready?”

Junhui met Wonwoo’s determined look with a smile, “Ready.”

 

The duo didn’t get through half of the dishes, from the spice and the sheer amount of food Wonwoo ordered. Junhui was unattractively sniffing and shoving rice in his mouth, downing down milk as prettily as humanly possible, which is a hard feat considering he looked like a dripping fire hydrant. Wonwoo had given up and was lazily finishing the Maeundae galbijjim, occasionally fanning himself, despite already taken of his jacket to reveal a sleeveless top. Junhui would ogle Wonwoo’s arms when he wasn’t busy gorging himself on spicy food.  
“I think I’m done,” Junhui declared, slamming down his chopsticks sand finishing off his glass of milk. His tongue was wonderfully on fire and he wiped his forehead with a napkin. “Same,” Wonwoo murmured, fanning himself with the menu.

“I’m paying, and no, you can’t argue about. You have to sit there and look pretty.”  
The protest died on Junhui’s throbbing tongue, and he flopped back, huffing, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Ah, that’s not even fair,” Wonwoo cooed as he handed his card to the waitress. The waitress quickly came back with the receipt and to-go boxes. “There’s a surprise in the boxes,” she said. “The pretty one looks a bit upset.”

Junhui opened the box and saw two small containers of jelly snacks. His eyes light up, “These are my favorite.”

“Then you can have them,” Wonwoo said, getting out of the booth and slipping his jacket back on.

“No,” Junhui protested, clutching the bag of leftovers in his arms as Wonwoo pulled the table a little so Junhui could get out. “You already drove me, gave me this scarf, and paid for everything.”

Wonwoo ruffled Junhui’s golden hair, “Fine, give me one jelly snack, but you keep the rest.”

Junhui, still not happy with the answer, relented and grabbed a red jelly and placed it Wonwoo’s hand. “I better see you eat this.”

And he did, happily chewing in the car as he drove the two down the highway, jamming out to Rebel, Junhui sat next to him curled up around his jelly snacks, cheerfully munching on jelly snacks. Wonwoo reached over at a red light and grabbed the remaining jelly snacks and threw them to the back of the car.

Junhui opened his mouth to yell at Wonwoo for taking his favorite snack before Wonwoo hushed him with a laugh. “Stop eating, you’ll get a stomach ache from eating right before practice.”

“Fine.”

 

Minghao laid on his back with his legs resting on the walls.

“Where the fuck are Junhui and Wonwoo?” Jihoon cursed, tying his shoe. “They’re already twenty minutes late, and that was with the later practice time for the vocalists to practice with Jisoo and Seungkwan.”

“They went on a date,” Minghao simple stated, playing with his phone he snagged from Junhui’s desk. He was glad that he had already pressed record, as several heads swiveled his way in such a comical matter. “You guys didn’t know?”  
“Yeah, we know every single thing Wonwoo and a dancer we just met yesterday does in their spare time,” Jeonghan drawled, petting Chan’s head that laid in his lap.

“Well, he came like at the ass crack of dawn of ten in the morning and took my precious Junnie to some spicy restaurant. It was hilarious, I got it all on film, especially Wonwoo staring at Junhui’s ass wearing only underwear.”

“Show me,” Seungcheol demanded, making a beeline from the bathroom to Minghao.  
“Uh, uh,” Minghao tsked, waving a teasing finger at the XVII leader who was practically begging for video evidence of soft and squishy Wonwoo. “You’ll have to wait for the vlog after the drop of your album and comeback stage.”

“But that’s in three days,” Seungcheol pouted.

Minghao sat up and patted the usually badass leader on the calf, “But tomorrow, voting ends at noon and he will film the interview for XVII and post in one day before the comeback, so…”  
“We need Wonwoo to win!” Seokmin exclaimed.

“Exactly,” Minghao said, directly to his phone. Time for a post on Instagram

 

“Ah, shit, we're late,” Wonwoo cursed as he sped down the road from Junhui's apartment.

“Sorry, we shouldn't have stopped out my apartment.”

“No, it's fine, you needed to change and the food would go bad if we just left it in the car.” He patted Junhui's thigh, “It's fine, really.”

Finally, a half hour after they were supposed to have arrived, Wonwoo pulled into the parking lot of Vault. Grabbing both of their bags, Wonwoo jumped out of the car, “Let's go, Jihoon’s going to kill us now.”

The two ran into the practice room, out of breath with Wonwoo clutching Junhui's upper arm to pull him along.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Jihoon drawled, rolling his eyes at Wonwoo's grip on Junhui's arm.

“Sorry, we went out to eat and I insisted on bringing Jun back to his apartment to change and put the leftovers away,” Wonwoo spoke up, standing in front of Junhui.

“That's cute,” Minghao said.

“Shut the fuck up,” Junhui said, hiding his face back into the scarf.

 

“Wait, does the lighting make look pretty?”

“Yes, Jun. You look cute.”

“Aye! Get out of the frame, I haven't revealed the results yet! Now I have to blur out your face!”

“Just put a picture of your face on mine to cover it.”

“Stop fucking flirting.”

“Minghao! Get the fuck out.”

 

“Hey, princes! We just finished tallying the votes for the XVII exclusive interview,” Junhui said cheerfully in the camera, brushing his bangs out of his forehead. “So voting ended just five minutes ago and now I have to rush to film and edit if I want to get this uploaded before Rebel’s drop.”

“If you’re going to do the clich drum roll, please kill me.”  
“Minghao, I said get out!”  
“But there’s like fifty other hormonal guys out there.”

“Then go to your room, you’re the one who invited all of XVII and the rest of our Vault squad to our tiny apartment.”

“Whatever,” and he left with a slam of a door.

“So, the winner is, unsurprisingly, I saw your fucking Instagram post, we follow each other, Minghao, Wonwoo!” who walked into the frame and sat close next to Junhui, wrapping an arm around him.  
“Glad to be the favorite XVII member,” he joked, squishing Junhui into his chest. “Don’t tell Seungcheol and Jeonghan that,” winking at the camera.

“You just gave many fan girls a heart attack,” Junhui said, reluctantly pulling out of the warm embrace. He needed space if he wanted to run his channel like the Prince of China he was so often called. “So give viewers a quick intro of you, and your comeback.”

“Thanks for the promo,” Wonwoo nudged Junhui. “But I’m Wonwoo-”  
“The bad boy of XVII,” junhui teasingly interjected. Wonwoo smiled.

“And I’m one if the rappers of XVII, they make me do all the low, badass parts. But tomorrow, we’re having our comeback with our title song, Rebel.”  
“What’s it about?”  
“It’s about a boy who doesn’t want to fall in love and instead wants make a mark on the world.”

Grabbing his phone, he unlocked it, scrolling through a note he made beforehand of questions fans tweeted him.

“So to get started with the interview, let’s go!” Junhui chirped.

“You’re always so happy in all your videos,” Wonwoo observed, leaning on his arms placed behind him, staring at Junhui as he was a precious baby.

“You watched my videos before?”  
“Of course,” Wonwoo smiled, headbutting him softly with a fluffy head of raven hair. “Basically everyone watches your videos, you’re about to reach a million soon.”

“Um, thanks,” Junhui said softly, forgetting that he was being recorded and Minghao would probably be the editor. Clearing his throat a bit, he smiled at the camera again. “So the first question comes from @POINTTOWON on Twitter, Who’s your favorite Vault dancer?”

Wonwoo playfully stroked a mock beard on his chin, “Hmm, I don’t know.” Junhui rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him. “I guess it has to be you, Jun. The prettiest and most talented, but don’t tell anyone.”

“Aww, I’m flattered. The next one comes from @DEARMYW, Have you written any songs, and if so, what is your inspiration?”

“Ooh, that’s a good one. Yes, I do write songs, but I keep them private because I’m not confident my skills will match up with Jihoon’s, though lately I’ve been inspired by someone I just met. And I want to release the song soon.”

“Are you going to tell us who your inspiration is,” Junhui teased, smiling cheekily.

Wonwoo softly shook his head, “And ruin the mysterious qualities about me, uh, uh, Junnie.”

“Fine,” Junhui cutely pouted. “The next comes from @WONTOP-”

He was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream coming from outside his door, Wonwoo rubbed his arm.  
Junhui shook his head, smiling at the camera, “Don’t worry, Seungkwan probably got scared by something. Both Vault squad and XVII are hanging in our living room while we film, they got jealous of the food date we went on and wanted in on it.” Wonwoo hid his smile in Junhui’s hair at the mention of the word date, he felt like such a big dork.

“Jun, you’re squeezing me really hard.”  
“But I need this picture!”

“Please stop flirting so I can take the picture!”

“Thanks for watching, princes! Please follow my Instagram for announcements about my channel and please support XVII for their comeback! AJUNout!”

“You’re outro is cute.”

“Stop fucking flirting.”

(Comments:

Ship, ship, ship

\-- junmyo2

Ikr, they r so cute together, like a real couple

\-- junotice

But that skinship tho (FLIRT ALERT)

\-- superjunhui

Plz more vlogs with wonwoo!!

\-- pureboy

R they a real couple? b/c they seem like one  
\-- delusionalshippa

Sadly no :(

\-- sweetjun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


	4. Flirt Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings get deep, like really deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delayed update, i had a rough week, but this is my longest chapter so far, so i guess there's that  
> fun fact: if any of you follow my tumblr (and if you're not you should, sorry about the promo) you know i discovered UNIQ through writing this chapter and I LOVE THEM SO MUCH and they're having a comeback next month, HYPE  
> fun fact #2: on the subject of underrated idols, SUPPORT LADIES CODE's RAIN please and thank you  
> fun fact #3: i hate to be that kind of person, but bts's new album actually is pretty good, just accidently bought their new album, sorry  
> leave kudos and comments :)  
> this fic will probably end in one or two chapters and than an epilogue, just a heads up (probs will some drama thrown in)  
> also i tried to write lyrics for the fake seventeen's comeback and it's so weird so ignore the cringiness

Junhui stood backstage, doing a quick run through of the choreography with the P. Team, Minghao and Hansol quietly singing and rapping the parts that were long ingrained into their brains, as they moved their bodies fluidly. A XVII staff member held up a camera filming the team for Junhui’s channel.

_I’m a traitor to you,_

_Where I go my own way_

_That is the opposite of you_

_You tell me,_

_Follow love because that is what you do_

_But I don’t need to follow my heart_

_When I have the blood of my brothers_

_They whisper rebel, rebel_

_I follow my path_

_Rebel, rebel_

_I speak my mind_

_Rebel, rebel_

_I don’t do you_

_And that makes you yell_

_Rebel, rebel_

“XVII, you’re up in seven minutes,” a booming voice was heard, jolting the Vault dancers out of their mini practice.

They stood next to the stage as a girl group from a small company performed their song, a typical bubblegum pop song about first love, but their footwork was great Junhui thought, he made a mental note to cover their title song for weekly covers. Wonwoo snuck up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Junhui looked up, liking the dark outfit the stylists put him in, slightly leaning towards Wonwoo’s touch.

“You nervous?” Junhui questioned. He knew it was a stupid question, even Vault dancers got nervous before big competitions. XVII had already had their first win with Renegade, being the super rookies they were, scoring three wins just with their debut. But still, his nerves were on fire.

“A little,” Wonwoo responded, tugging on the thin top he wore. “It’s a performance thing, everyone gets nervous.”  
“Yeah.”

The bubblegum pop music faded and the girls were waving and bowing at the audience, “It’s our turn now, Junnie.”

 

Everything was a blur, bodies moving swiftly past each other, the heat of the lights heated up every body, a slight stench slightly masked by the overpowering cologne wafted through the air. Junhui wrinkled his nose. He spun, step, weird arm thing, before he stopped.

Junhui stood in the middle of the stage, out of breath, his heart beating out of his chest as the loud bass rung through his ears. He stared up at Wonwoo, rapping his part on top of Minghao and Chan.

 

_They call me rebel,_

_but I just say_

_You don’t understand me_

_But really_

_I don’t give a fuck_

 

Junhui stretched out his arms, catching the back of Wonwoo. He ignored the knowing look Hansol sent his way as Wonwoo brushed his fingers up Junhui’s forearm before they both rushed to their places to end Rebel. Moves matching the beat exactly, the crowd roared in fanchants and just general excitement as XVII ended, basically eye fucking the audience. The crowd exploded, screams everywhere as Junhui swore some girls were clapping until their hands were raw.

Backstage was just as much a flurry of excitement. Soonyoung and Seokmin were screaming at the poor XVII staff member tasked with the behind the scenes films, jumping around, flapping their arms out, in a state of adrenaline. Junhui squeezed through the throng of idols and staff members, not having a place to be. XVII scheduled for a backstage interview right after the trophy ceremony, Junhui just needed to catch his breath, passing many successful idols and underaged groups who would, unfortunately, not have a chance in this industry.  
There was a reason he chose to dance instead, too high expectations, too high of a risk of failure, there was already enough competition and bigotry from the Western entertainment industry. Reaching the room, specifically meant for backup dancers, only split by a curtains for private sections for the different groups, he collapsed on the cheap sofa, wiping his forehead with a towel. The room was empty, with only the distant murmurs from the MC’s announcing the awards, XVII was bound to win.

“The tension was so thick,” Minghao remarked, throwing himself on the seat next to Junhui. “I thought you guys were going to stop and make out for a second.” Hansol came in after, throwing his leather jacket at his feet and laid on the ground.  
“Don’t think that I didn’t see Wonwoo grope your arm,” he said, stretching out his bare arms. Chan covered his ears, “I’m young, stop talking about Junhui’s and Wonwoo’s sexy stuff.”

“I’m sorry baby,” Hansol mocked Jeonghan, ruffling Chan’s hair and squeezing the chubby cheeks. Junhui rolled his eyes, reaching for the crate of water bottles they keep for the dancers.

“Sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with you guys,” he said, trying to twist the stubborn cap open. His sweat slicked hand kept slipping. He wiped his hand off on his shirt, throwing the bottle defeatedly on the ground. Minghao rolled over, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“So what _is_ the deal between you and Wonwoo?”

Junhui tired to play it cool, he hated how the backup dancer room was basically gossip central, both boys and girls mingling around the cheap couches whispering rumors of the latest scandal or juicy gossip the media and fans would love to hear, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Minghao scoffed as Hansol and Chan exchanged glances. “What do you mean you don’t know? You literally went out on a date with him last week, and don’t even get me started on how you wrap around him like a koala. It’s disgusting, really.”

“Stop insulting me,” Junhui protested, the tips of his ears turning a little red. He reached down to grab his discarded water bottle to use as a distraction.

A soft knock sounded at the door. The dancers stared at the door quizzically, backup dancers were so comfortable around each other, all having been a part of the dance industry since preschool. Many would barge right in and start stripping while bashing on some egotistical idol or manager acting snobbish around the ‘lower’ backup dancers. Minghao tilted his head, “Come in?”

An awkward Wonwoo walked in as a couple girls dancing with Ladies Code barged past him, some already throwing shoes off as they headed past the couch to duck behind the curtain meant for them, chattering about latest dating scandal some hot shot idol got wrangled in, one even throwing a wink at Wonwoo and the Vault dancers.

“Hey Wonwoo,” Junhui waved, attempting another go at opening the stubborn water bottle. “Why are you here?”

Wonwoo reached over and grabbed Junhui’s water bottle, opening it without much resistance from the cap. Junhui pouted as he snatched back the bottle, glaring at Wonwoo as he chugged down half the bottle. “I just wanted to see how you, and the rest of Vault, are doing.”

Minghao rolled his eyes, shifting his body to play some game on his phone, as Hansol and Chan walked back to Vault’s curtained-off section. Junhui laughed awkwardly, “Ignore them, they’re territorial of the backup dancer room, like all backup dancers are. But I’m, and the rest of us,” Junhui corrected after Minghao not-so subtly cleared his throat and kicked out his foot to hit Junhui’s arm. “Are doing fine. We’ve all been dancing for since we could walk, Vault dancers know when they’ve pushed themselves too hard. Don’t you have things scheduled?”  
Wonwoo shook his head, “We just came back from the trophy ceremony-”

“Which you won,” Junhui interjected.  
Wonwoo smiled, “You know us so well, we did win and the first part of the interview is only with some of the members which Soonyoung and Seokmin have been tasked with. Besides the whole group is  required to attend only in thirty minutes, I got time.”

“Of course you fucking do,” Minghao cursed in Chinese, rolling his eyes at how flirty the couple was. “You know, as a YouTuber, you suck,” he said, reverting back to Korean. “I’m basically filming and editing all the weekly vlogs because you are too busy eye fuc-”

Junhui’s hand slapped over Minghao mouth. “Time for you to go back behind the curtain,” pushing him in the general direction. Minghao flipped him the bird and stalked back to the curtain.

“He is right, though,” Junhui mumbled. “I need to vlog more,” he whipped out his phone and stuck it out, “Say hi to the camera, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo bashfully smiled and gave a small wave to Junhui’s phone.  
“Hey, Princes!” Junhui shouted enthusiastically. “We just finished XVII’s comeback stage, it was pretty nice, not going to lie.”

“Just nice?” Wonwoo teased, clutching onto Junhui’s shoulder. Junhui smiled back, “Yes, only nice.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as a couple more girls barged in. Junhui looked over his shoulder, eyes lighting up in excitement as one them was an amazingly talented, stereotype breaking Vault girl.

“Somin!” Junhui said, leaving Wonwoo’s slight embrace to get Somin’s flawless face in frame. “How’s dancing with the legends, Big Bang?”

Somin flipped her dark curls, “Amazing as always,” she replied, eyes twinkling. “The YG trainees catch onto things pretty quickly, which is a plus. Seungri’s a little handsy at some times, but their vocals slay.” Somin watchful eyes stopped on the tall male standing behind Wonwoo, smiling a bit. “Who’s this handsome fellow?” she asked, grabbing the hair band wrapped around her gorgeously tan skin and throwing her hair up.

Junhui looked over at Wonwoo standing in the shadows, he pulled Wonwoo over, squishing the three of them into the small frame of the camera. “Just rookie rapper Wonwoo, performing with XVII.”

Somin playfully nudged Junhui’s torso, “Oh, this is the guy Hansol was gossiping about in the breakroom of Vault.” Ignoring Junhui’s shocked look, she skipped off to Vault’s curtained-off section, winking, “I got to go, dancing in a sweater ain’t that great. You can see and smell these pit stains for days.”

Hansol poked his head out of the curtain at the mention of his name. What a narcissistic asshole. “Thanks for throwing me under the bus,” He playfully growled from the other side of the curtain. Somin threw a wink at Junhui's way before disappearing behind  the curtain. Junhui weakly smiled as Wonwoo rubbed his back. “Its high school all over again.”

 

The chatter was loud in the traditional Korean barbecue restaurant as dishes were being handed across the table with drinks clinking as the unstable shook when someone got too excited. Junhui's chopsticks dug into his rice bowl as he absentmindedly picked at the grains. Seungcheol sat across of him, very obviously tipsy as he annoyed the hell out of Jihoon. A sharp elbow dig into side and he flinched into Seungkwan.

Seungkwan playfully pushed Junhui and went back to pigging out in the seemingly unlimited amount of dishes wonderfully paid for by the XVII manager. Junhui turned to glare at Minghao, innocently digging into a small dish of kimchi.

He smiled, “Don't act grumpy because Wonwoo chose to sit next to Mingyu and Jeonghan. Your jealous is showing.”

Shoveling a mouthful of rice into his mouth, he pouted, narrowing his eyes, grumpily chewing on the bland rice. “I'm not jealous.”

“Yes, you are.” Minghao said, pushing Junhui. “You stopped vlogging when Wonwoo left to go sit with his members and you won't eat any of the dishes, just soup and plain rice. And stop acting cute, Wonwoo isn't going to notice.”

Junhui huffed and reluctantly stretched his chopsticks to snatch the last of the sizzling meat before someone quickly replenished the grill with fresh slices. He went to place his load of meat in his bowl when someone's stray chopsticks snagged onto a dangling piece, pulling it out of Junhui's mound of meat. Junhui looked up to fight the meat stealer before his eyes met with dark eyes of Wonwoo, eyes crinkling cheekily as he threw the stolen meat into his mouth.

Junhui only could cutely glare across the rim of his glass as he hovered over his bowl.

“Of course you steal my food the one time I want some,” he mumbled and proceeded to ignore the hot Korean the rest of the dinner, not that it meant anything to the Korean who just laughed and went back to animatedly talking to Mingyu. Minghao laughed at the defeated looking Junhui and poured him another can of soda, using caffeine as a safer replacement for alcohol. Junhui grabbed his phone and decided to ignore the fluttery feeling in his chest in favor of vlogging the idol group eating, asking questions to the tipsy Seungcheol and playfully bantering with the other Vault members.

His fans would eat this shit up (and by shit, he means good shit that he put a lot of time and effort in for his baby fans).

 

The cold autumn wind bit his nose as he waited for Hansol to drag Chan away from Jeonghan. The motherly figure would just not let go, despite the next scheduled stage being in less than three days, not mentioning styling appointments and rehearsals. Junhui cocooned himself deeper in his Seoul sweatshirt as Minghao was trying to bribe leftovers from Soonyoung. He hated being the oldest of the dancers, always tasked with driving.

“You okay?” A deep voice resounded next to him. “You looked a bit upset during dinner.” Junhui's hair on the back of his neck stood up. He blushed a bit while shaking his head, trying to bury his face in the collar of his sweatshirt, failing miserable as he looked like a turtle. Wonwoo smiled, wrapping a leather jacket he was holding around Junhui’s shoulders. Junhui didn’t have to look to see that the jacket was a special XVII edition, made especially for XVII members, logo and last name embroidered onto the badass jacket.

“You get cold and embarrassed easily,” Wonwoo noted, smoothing the wrinkles on Junhui’s shoulder out. “Keep the jacket, I already have these boots and hat that company sent us and these XVII windbreakers are pretty toasty,” he said, a bit nervous as he adjusted the wool beanie sitting precariously on the edge of his head, pulling it down, still looking perfect on the hot Korean.

Junhui opened his mouth to object before Chan broke free from Jeonghan’s tight embrace and pulled Mingha and Hansol along to Junhui’s car. “Dad!” he shouted. “Let’s go!”

Junhui shrugged sheepishly, “I guess that’s my cue to leave, bye,” he gave a small, timid wave. Wonwoo nodded, letting go of Junhui’s shoulders, “Yeah, you don’t mind me stopping by sometime to go out for tea or something, right?”

“Sure, why not?” Junhui answered quietly, shrugging his shoulders again, basking in the warm scent of Wonwoo’s leather jacket.  
Flashing a toothy grin, Wonwoo pulled Junhui in for a short hug, which Junhui embraced that warm, fleeting second before the arms retracted. “See you, Junnie.”

Junhui stood there, awkwardly clutching his arms to his chest as he watched Wonwoo’s figure leave to company's van. Placing a hand in his pocket, his fingers brushed against a small slip of paper. A lovestruck smile spread across his face as he read the slip of paper. He felt like a teenage girl who just went on the date of her dreams.

A abrupt honk jolted Junhui out of his trance as Chan aggressively motioned him to get in the damn car and drive. Junhui quickly reread the slip before heading to the driver’s seat, smiling as he punched in a new set of numbers into his phone.

 

“Please Minghao, get the camera out of my face,” Junhui moaned, trying to cover his red face with his hand as the other clutched his phone. “I don’t need this broadcasted all over the internet like every other thing you patronize me for.”

Minghao cackled, pushing the camera further into Junhui’s personal space. “Hey guys!” Minghao started the vlog off like it was any old video. “We just went out to dinner with XVII again, but this time, this one,” pointing a finger in the frame at Junhui. “Got a hot Korean’s number after flirting with him for like forever. I won't tell who, though,” putting a finger to his lips. “These Chinese lips won’t spill a thing until they finally man up and finally fucking date.”  
Junhui groaned, hiding under a blanket thrown on their couch. “They know who he is, you and you’re obscure pictures and comments on our videos and Instagram. They know. And what if their company hates dating scandals? What if we get fired? Look what you’ve caused.”

Minghao laughed, jumping into the space next to Junhui’s blanket covered body. “It’s Pledis, they dealt with Ren’s ‘dating’ scandal last year and look at him now, happily dating some guy. Just be thankful it isn’t a big company who can’t even deal with straight dating scandals.”

“Let’s please stop talking about my love life or whatever you guys want to call it and talk about our next cover dance.”  
Minghao blew up at his bangs as Junhui poked his head out of the blanket. “Fine, party pooper. We’re dancing with Soonyoung tomorrow to Rebel, obviously, and he wanted to do a tutorial too. Big whoop, so back to your hot date...:”

“Minghao!”

 

Slurping loudly on his iced coffee, Junhui set down the overpriced drink on the counter in Vault’s practice room, yawning widely. He hated Soonyoung’s busy schedule making them record the cover at seven in the morning. The early morning resulted in a extremely frazzled Junhui, wearing an oversized, ratty tank top and a pair of running leggings that hugged all the wrong places, yet were extremely comfortable. His bare feet padded across the wood floor as he lept across the room, doing some stupid ballerina warm up. Minghao stood on the other side of the room, blinking the sleep from his eyes, awkwardly pulling up his baggy joggers.

“Hey bitches!” came the screech, sounding somewhat like pterodactyl mating calls. A hyper Soonyoung bounced through the door, wearing Rebel’s music video outfit, holding a box of doughnuts and a Starbucks cup. He looked like a basic bitch. “I brought company!” he cheered, motioning at a broad figure dressed tastefully in a grey sweater and ripped jeans walking through the doorway. Junhui could feel Minghao laughing his evil little heart out and thanked the Gods the tank top he wore hung past his junk. Junhui had no doubt that Minghao somehow planned for Wonwoo to come.

“Woah, Jun!” Soonyoung whistled once he got sight of Junhui’s attire. “You’re looking might fine today. Those legs are fine like that ass, don’t you think Wonwoo?”

Shrugging stiffly, Wonwoo set down his bags. “I guess it does nicely accentuate certain parts of Jun’s body,” he grumbled, sipping out of his iced Starbucks a bit aggressively. “Do you wear those pants a lot?” he directed towards Junhui who was trying to do his stretches without putting attention on his crotch or ass.  
Junhui straightened up. “Usually on early morning practices when I want to be as comfy as possible. They feel amazing, but are a bit unpleasant on the eyes for some,” he bashfully mumbled as Minghao did nothing to conceal his snickers. “They are definitely amazing,” Junhui swore Wonwoo mumbled under his breath.

Turning on his heel, Junhui went to the front of the room to distract himself with setting up the tripod. This was definitely going to be a long five hours.

 

“Hey, Princes!” Junhui said, standing in the middle of the practice room with Minghao at his side. He had bribed Minghao with two weeks worth of laundry for his flannel to tie around his waist, making him feel a bit more clothed. “As promised, this week’s cover is XVII’s Rebel with special guest Soonyoung!” Soonyoung ran into the frame happily waving his arms around, hollering.

“Hey, Numerals, and Junhui fans, I’m Soonyoung, main dancer of XVII,” he introduced, bowing, his spiky white hair bouncing. “Let’s go!”

It only took four tries for the dancing boys to finish the cover, but they still needed to film a dance tutorial Soonyoung promised to Numerals and the heated stare Wonwoo kept shooting at Junhui was setting his nerves on fire, not helping him at all.  
A couple minutes into Soonyoung standing front and center, taking Rebel’s chorus step by step, he stopped mid sentence, dashed off the frame, coming back with a grumpy Wonwoo in tow, pushing him into position close by Junhui.

“Wonwoo decided to tag along on this dancing adventure so he should dance the tutorial with us,” Soonyoung quickly explained before resuming dance teacher mode.

Junhui put all his focus on the dancing Soonyoung in front of him and not the hot Korean behind him. Junhui could feel the stare boring holes into his ass. “I know Junnie’s ass is pretty, but focus on Teacher Soonyoung, Wonwoo,” Minghao quipped in between steps. Junhui’s cheeks flared a bright red as Soonyoung just burst into a fit of laughter.  
“What?” Junhui croaked out, meekly staring at the male behind him who looked a bit sheepish, but not at all regretting staring at the hot piece of ass. Wonwoo stepped forward, pulling Junhui into his chest. “He’s got a nice ass, it’s a hell of a lot better than boring old Soonyoung.” Minghao eyebrow shot up quizzically.

He didn’t expect such a bold move from Wonwoo.

A small nudge from Wonwoo and Junhui took a deep breath. He wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist, gripping loosely around the taut waist, trying to channel his inner Heechul. “I know, but Soonyoung’s a bit flat. Don’t hurt his feelings, Beanie Baby.” That instantly shut Soonyoung up.

“What the fuck do you mean I’m flat? I may not be Boo Seungkwan, but my ass is still fine. And much better than your awkward flirting attempts.’  
Dance tutorial filming forgotten, the room ended up in a playful, but aggressive banter with Minghao as the amused bystander, gleefully relishing in the fact the whole encounter was being caught on tape.

“Did you hear that, Junnie? He says we flirt badly, but I’m the one with a hot Chinese in my arms,” Wonwoo cooed, a bit surprised at how bold he was being with the guy he was pining after the past month. Despite his stage persona exerting confidence, in real life, Wonwoo was a shy middle schooler. Junhui was speechless, taken aback from the confident Wonwoo wrapped around him. But it’s not like he actually minded.  
His grip tightened around Wonwoo pushing his face closer so their noses brushed, “He’s just jealous that can’t get it with Beyonce.” Wonwoo grinned so widely, happily basking in the attention of Junhui. Minghao laughed at the defensive look that spread across Soonyoung’s face.

“How dare you, Beyonce is queen, you pieces of gay trash.”

Minghao finally decided the camera had gotten enough footage to last shippers and allkpop two months. “Girls, you’re all pretty, but Soonyoung’s a good last place. So let’s continue with the filming because you guys have schedules in an hour.”  
Soonyoung checked his watch and flipped his shit. “Oh God! Why did you guys have to distract me with your gross flirting? We gotta blast now! Wonwoo, let go of Junhui and let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

With Wonwoo reluctantly pulling away, Soonyoung got the group back on track, finishing filming in thirty minutes.  
Wiping the sweat of his brow, Wonwoo grabbed his sweater he stripped off after dancing got sweaty, and also he knew Junhui would have a hard time focusing on Soonyoung and not on Wonwoo’s arms. “So what’s your schedule you guys desperately have to be on time for?” Minghao asked, putting away the tripod.

Soonyoung finished packing away his stuff, through his empty doughnut box in the trash. “Weekly Idol, baby.”

Minghao’s eyebrows arched up in surprise, “Really? You’re not even part of the Big Three and you got a spot with them as rookies, impressive.”

Soonyoung beamed in pride, “Yup, it’s mostly because our fans are aggressive in promotion, which sometimes can be a good thing.”

Minghao disappeared in the back to grab his bag while Wonwoo put on a fresh coat of deodorant and slipped his sweater back on.  
“Um, Junhui?” Wonwoo timidly called out. Junhui looked up from turning the music system off.

“Yes?”  
“Um, do you want to come with us to filming? A fan recommended this new Chinese place that opened and I kind of want to take you there, maybe after filming because it’ll end close to dinner time. You don't have to say yes if you’re busy, I just-”  
Junhui drifted over and placed a finger on Wonwoo’s rambling lips. “You talk a lot when you get nervous,” he said, smiling. “But yes, I would like to go, if your members don’t mind.”

“Of course, they don’t,” Soonyoung interjected himself into their flirty conversation. “We relish in touchy feely Wonwoo, especially when you wear stuff like that. Can I get a booty alert?”

Wonwoo rubbed his temples, “Soonyoung, please.”

Minghao reentered the room, “Junnie, you’re abandoning me for your husband-to-be? How dare you.”  
“Fuck off,” Junhui replied.

 

Junhui sat in the back, behind filming equipments and fretful managers and stylists, ignored in the corner. Doni’s and Defconn’s booming voices even ringing in Junhui’s head. He didn’t know why he agreed to Wonwoo’s request, all their other outings were private or with a group. This time, he could feel the intense stares from stylists and the fangirls, bordering obsessive sasaengs, intrusive pictures and comments as he walked into the building close to Wonwoo wearing Wonwoo’s leather jacket.

The impending drama was already causing a headache to pound in his head as he tried to distract himself with his phone. Maybe he should have at least went home and changed, not wear his dance leggings that would most likely elicit homophobic and obscene sexual comments among the media and fans.

A burst of laughter caught Junhui’s attention as XVII attempted to do their version of XVII without their backup dancers at two times the speed. It got to Wonwoo’s rap, Seungcheol and Mingyu acted as Minghao and Chan, while the rest of the group stood behind preparing to catch Wonwoo. Junhui didn’t know if the group actually sucked at improv dancing or they wanted viewers to laugh at their attempt, but it went as well as the shoe incident. Everything came falling down like the London Bridge.

Soonyoung laid on the top of the heap as the music played on without the members dancing, shaking with laughter.  
“Why are you laughing so hard?” Doni asked, puzzled at the hysterical dancer.

Soonyoung got up with the rest of the members, brushing tears out from under his eyes. Junhui could feel a makeup artist’s heart break from Soonyoung’s ruined makeup, not that it was noticeable or anything.

“It’s just,” he broke into another fit of laughter as Seokmin slapped him on the back to calm Soonyoung down. “When we practiced with our backup dancers, the exact same thing happened with one of our dancers because Seungcheol kicked his shoe off into their face and then everyone fell down. In fact, he’s here right now, Wen Junhui.” Junhui mentally cursed as Soonyoung pointed at him.

One of the cameramen turned his camera around to get Junhui caught on film as the rest of the members waved and hooted at Junhui.  
“Isn’t he that dancer from aJUNnice?” Defconn asked. The members proudly nodded. “Ah, he’s a great dancer,” Defcon sighed wistfully.

“Very handsome and looks like Heechul, too,” Doni added in. Junhui buried his face in his hands in embarrassment, he had never been praised by someone with as high of a status as them before.

As quickly as Junhui was mentioned, Defconn resumed schedule and started the next segment, only a dreamy smile left on Wonwoo’s face.  

“You did good,” Junhui praised after filming ended, walking up to Wonwoo after XVII thanked the MCs. “I guess you can be pretty funny sometimes.”

Wonwoo smiled bashfully, “You handled the pressure pretty well, I would have murdered Soonyoung if he called me out like that.”

“Well, you learn improv when you have a Minghao in your life,” Junhui joked.

“I bet,” Wonwoo mussed, handing an obscure designer bag to Junhui. “Come on, we need to change for the restaurant, they have a dress code.”

“Where are we going?” Junhui asked, most normal restaurants usually don’t have dress codes.  
“It’s a surprise,” Wonwoo said with a smile on his face, dragging Junhui to the bathroom.

In Wonwoo’s car, Junhui plugged in his own phone in the AUX. He brushed the wrinkles out of the navy blue blazer, tugging on his white collared shirt, a maroon tie nicely tied by Wonwoo around his neck. “Whatcha going to play?” Wonwoo asked, equally as handsome in his designer suit, as he turned on the GPS, heading towards the general direction the GPS directed.

“UNIQ.”  
Wonwoo raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Never heard of them.”  
Junhui playfully rolled his eyes, “Of course you haven’t, mainstream idol. You only listen to your music or mediocre talent and big bucks to fill the talent void so there’s a fan transfer. No offense. This industry is a bitch.”

“Well, that didn’t answer my question.”  
“A Chinese-Korean boy group that slay in talent.”

“And?” Wonwoo questioned, genuinely interested.

“Well, what else is there to know? Um, there’s five members, two Korean, three Chinese, they’re a mainly rap group, but their vocals slay as well.”  
Wonwoo playfully pushed Junhui’s shoulder, “I have a feeling you like them better than XVII.”  
Junhui laughed loudly, “Well, to be honest, I only started getting into XVII when Kasper emailed us about our collaboration and I’ve been with UNIQ ever since they debuted, so…”

“I see how it is.”

“Whatever, grumpy. I’m still playing UNIQ, bought all their albums.”

Despite Wonwoo’s jealous apprehensive to listening to this group that stole Junhui’s heart first, he had to admit UNIQ was a pretty good contender in the industry if you were only basing off talent and not money and industry privilege. Before he knew it, Junhui was laughing at Wonwoo singing along to EOEO, recording it on his phone for his ‘Princes’ with a beautiful smile on his face and in his eyes. Wonwoo’s stomach knotted at that thought.

They had literally met less than a month ago, he couldn’t be acting like butterflies were in his stomach yet. But the happiness Junhui had in his eyes as he passionately sang along with his favorite band, which was sadly not XVII, the amazing body that could move in any direction fluidly, the way he dotted on his Vault dongsaengs, the way he just breathed, made the butterflies swarm faster and tighter in his gut.

“You okay?” Junhui questioned as EOEO faded into a quieter softer song, his hand carefully placed his Wonwoo’s tense arm.  
“Oh, uh, yeah,” Wonwoo reassured, laxing his tight grip on the steering wheel. “Just thinking.” Junhui was pretty satisfied with that answer and went back to singing along with UNIQ, belting out the butchered Korean words, pretty out of tune. Wonwoo sighed, he didn’t expect to fall this hard.

Especially when they sat in a snug booth in the corner of the fancy restaurant. Wonwoo loved the face Junhui made when they arrived, large glass chandeliers hung from the ceilings, waiters dressed stylishly in custom tuxedos, red candles on top of white clothed tables, setting the mood. His mouth hung open as the hostess in beautiful cheongsam took penciled in Wonwoo’s reservation and directed them to their booth. Was it extravagant? Yes, but it was long established, Wonwoo would do anything for Junhui.

Junhui shakily held out his phone, not sure if it was proper etiquette to film in an upscale restaurant, “Um, we’re here at Hakkasan and, um, I don’t know what to do with my body. It’s so fu- wait, I can’t cuss. It’s so effing fancy. Wonwoo, why’d you bring me here?”  
Wonwoo smiled, peeking over the velvet menu, “I heard it serves good Chinese food, and you can’t get much _good_ Chinese food in Korea, so I thought you would like it.”  
“I do, but it’s so expensive, you don’t have to spend this much money on me, I’m happy with pizza in boxers on my couch.”  
“But I want to treat you. I like it when you’re happy, you look beautiful.”

Junhui smiled bashfully, ducking his head to hide under his bangs. “I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

  

(Comments:

OMFG DID JUN JUST POST THIS, MY FANGIRL FEELS!!!!!!!!!

\-- junboy

WHAT IS THIS???????? THEY R BASICALLY FLIRTING AND JUN WILLINGLY PUT THIS UP, THEY CUTE

\-- sunshineboy

*SCREAMS FOR A THOUSAND YEARS*

\-- subwayboy

Um… guys, Korea’s homophobic, these guys can’t be gay, well, not the idol. This dancer is most definitely queer tho, like look at those pants, he’s such a slut and the way he talks… he’s just trying to get with your idol, idiots.

\-- kpopismyspice)

There’s a reason this gay boy ain’t an idol, untalented, trying to gain fame by sleeping with idols, feel bad for wonwoo, though

\-- srryyourbiasismine

Wtf? Get a life and stop insulting both of them, especially jun

\-- punchdrunklove

At least i’m not delusional enough to think these that an idol would be gay especially dating a queer like that dancer

\-- kpopismyspice )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


	5. Same Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is patient  
> Love is kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did mini just double update in one day? why yes i did!  
> took me like a month but i finally got the last chapter up!!  
> im sad to say this is the last chapter :( but i'll have an epilogue coming 'soon'  
> fun facty: i hate myself but i started another fic based on the anime yuri, skater boi wonwoo and cutey coach junnie  
> BUT IM SO FUCKING READY FOR THAT ASTRO COMEBACK TOMORROW!

Junhui pulled back his curtain, dozens of cameras flashed at the slight glimpse of him, he didn’t know who was the media and who was the fangirls, the flashes blurred everything together. A small tug at his arm pulled him from the window and into the kitchen, “I’m sorry, Junnie.”

Junhui sighed, pulling the scarf Wonwoo gave him closer to his nose, “It’s okay, people were already suspecting when I came into Weekly Idol basically in the arms of Wonwoo. I shouldn’t have filmed our ‘date’. I just didn’t think it would get this severe.”

Sure he got some rude comments here and there, any social media icon got them, but after his last vlog post, angry fangirls and homophobic jerks looking for a good internet fight bombed his Instagram and YouTube, calling him every homophobic and offensive slur there was, some even taking a blow to his Chinese heritage. After an attempt to head out to Vault for practice the day after he posted the vlog, he was forced to stay in his apartment after the cameras swarmed the entrance of his apartment complex, only being kicked out by the old security guard. Minghao had forced him to stay in the apartment only contacting Chan and Hansol to bring back groceries and be good company to the mopey Junhui.

It had only been two days since the vlog post and the swarm of cameras were not getting any smaller. It had been an even harsher blow after another variety show aired with XVII, Junhui’s ‘sexual harassment’ being the big topic Wonwoo was bombarded with only having Seungcheol quickly change the topic with a protective glint in his eyes stating Junhui was only a close friend of the group that would not try to sabotage XVII at all. Junhui could tell the hosts were targeting Junhui and upset over the lack of information, only calling Junhui a dirty secret.

Gently, Minghao placed his hand on Junhui’s. “I fucking hate people.”

Abruptly, their apartment door was ripped open, quickly being slammed behind the two frantic figures walking in with large paper bags. “It’s a jungle out there,” Hansol snapped, throwing his sunglasses off. “Those people need better use of their time.”

Chan dug around one of the bags, pulling out a pack of jelly snacks and a red and white geometric scarf. “We ran into Somin on the way to the store and she gave us this scarf, said it was good for cameras. Apparently it’s called an ISHU scarf, she said it helped her when the rumors about Seungri came out, makes all pictures taken of you black when flash is used, which is like all fan cameras.”

“I heard of those,” Minghao mussed. “We can go to Vault now if you want.”  
Junhui shook his head, ripping into the package of jelly snacks. “I think I want to wait for the rumors to die down first,” he sighed. “Why are people so brutal? I need to make a video.”

Minghao raised an eyebrow. “What? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
“Yes, I need to make a statement. I’m not some damsel in distress needing Wonwoo’s legal team to dismiss me. Get the camera ready, I’m not going down like other scandals.”

Knowing that they needed to help their friend, the three other boys got the equipment ready as Junhui prepared to shoot down the haters. Living room lit with lighting equipment and the camera set up on the tripod, Junhui sat stoically on the sofa, leather jacket proudly displayed the XVII logo on his right side.   
“Do you need us in the frame for support?” Hansol asked from the side as Junhui combed through his blond hair.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I want to be independent, no offense.”  
“None taken,” he replied. “We’ll just sit on the side.”

“Okay,” Junhui exhaled. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Junhui stared directly into the camera. “I’m sure you heard all the bullshit that’s been happening lately. Like Junhui, you’re such a slut, weren’t satisfied with your channel, had to flirt with a straight idol to gain fans. You never acted gay before, but now you’re just an attention whore, ruining an idol’s career for your own personal gains,” He narrowed his eyes at the camera.   
“I wasn’t aware to be gay, you had to act gay. I am in fact as straight as a circle, which is not at all. I never knew I needed to come out to my fans when Hansol doesn’t even have to mention his straightness to the world. Guess when you’re kind of interested with someone, it has to be of social norms or people swarm your house and you can’t leave the house, you have to put your Instagram account on private to keep out the hate comments, your friends have to explicitly post to try to stop the hate comments, my friends in XVII are not in the focus of their comeback, but in this fucking stupid scandal,” Junhui basically growled, getting so angry a couple tears made their way down his cheeks. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he rubbed away the tears,

“Maybe, just, maybe I was actually interested in that guy because I was born that way, a preference for men. Well, I guess that’s down the toilet now. I’m sorry to XVII for ruining their comeback, I’m sorry for my friends for making them deal with this shit, and most of all, I’m sorry to the people calling me the f-slur, bringing down my Chinese heritage, the ones currently camping out my house for having no fucking life and bring everyone I love down. Thank you.”

Minghao clicked off the camera and headed over to Junhui to hug him. “This is the only time I want to be affectionate to you. “

Junhui choked out a watery laugh, “Thanks Hao. Can you please post that as soon as possible, I don’t want them to think I won’t do a fucking thing about this crap. I’m going to lay down a bit.”  
Minghao nodded, motioning at Hansol and Chan to leave Junhui alone.   
Junhui walked into his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed. He scrolled through his phone, now new notifications. He hated how his little heart still hoped for something, just something, to come from Jeon Wonwoo. Nothing, no text, no call, no new post or update on social media. It wasn’t like Junhui didn’t expect this, he was probably going to get fired or at least pulled from the XVII collaboration from Kasper. A frustrated growl came from the back of his throat as he weakly punched his pillow.

This was exactly why he didn't want to be apart of the entertainment industry and now it was all crashing down on him. His phone buzzed, his heart lept. Checking the caller ID, speak of the devil.

“Kasper? I’m sorry about what’s been happening.”

“Don’t sweat it man, I expected this from the entertainment industry. But XVII’s management decided for its next stage, it would be accoustic so there would be no need for backup dancers, just until everything settles down. Depending on the media’s attention next week, they’ll still want you guys to dance for next week’s stage.”

“Oh, okay, I’m not fired, right?”

“No, man. You’re one of the best dancers out there, it would be stupid to give you up, besides XVII has taken a liking to you, they’ve been defending you on all the media outlets. Especially your boyfriend.”

“Please, not you, too,” Junhui pleaded.

“Sorry, man. I guess we’ll try to schedule practice next week just for a refresher and shit. Bye.”  
“Bye,” Junhui whispered into the phone.

Minghao walked in, holding up his laptop. “I just posted the video. It’s gone viral, Hansol helped put in subtitles for English fans. But it’s just been positive feedback so far, even allkpop has some sympathy for you.”  
Junhui closed his eyes, laying on his bed. “Great, I’m going to bed now.”   
“But it’s only seven.”   
“It’s tiring being the subject of harassment, Hao. Please.”   
“Okay, we’ll try to head to Vault tomorrow. I think a good workout will help.”   
“Okay,” Junhui replied, snuggling deeper into covers, wanting the spotlight to be directed somewhere else.

 

Sitting at the breakfast bar, Junhui wearily munched on a bowl of cereal. It was tasteless and bland, just like his life. Minghao and Hansol sat in front of the TV listening to some news channel blab about random shit, Junhui’s name probably coming up once or twice.   
A loud crash sounded outside their door as Chan walked out of the bathroom, towel draped around his shoulders. “What was that?”   
More crashes as shouting and clicks of cameras sounded outside. Someone banged against the door frantically. Some sasaeng probably got past security and was causing a ruckus. “Maybe it’s Jisoo and Seungkwan,” Minghao suggested, getting up.

“Fuck off,” came a  deep, muffled voice from the other side. “Leave us alone.”

Minghao hesitantly opened the door, prepared to slam it shut in case some sasaeng got past security. The door creaked opened and the person slipped inside, slamming the door behind him.

They pulled of their mask and sunglasses, looking up at the tired Junhui. “I saw your video, I hate media so much. Come here.”  
Junhui melted into the outstretched arms, letting out a tired sigh, finally letting his stress melt away in the strong hold. “How’d you get here?”

“Magic,” Wonwoo joked, burying his face into Junhui’s hair, taking a deep breath of the familiar scent. “I don’t know how things got this bad.”

“They have no life, making other people’s life worse.”  
“Yeah,” Wonwoo sighed, finally letting Junhui go and lacing fingers with Junhui’s, no intention on letting go. “I have to go soon, I snuck out without any of my management knowing. Soonyoung helped me.”   
“That’s fine, I just hoped things would be okay between us.”   
“Yes, Junnie. Things will always be okay between us, no matter what happens.” Wonwoo’s phone buzzed. “I have to go, fansites are posting about this ‘mysterious’ figure who just went into your apartment.”   
“Okay,” Junhui whispered, reaching across the table and grabbing the ISHU scarf, wrapping it around Wonwoo’s neck like a dutiful wife. “Wear this, flash photos will be ruined.”   
“Thanks Junnie,” Wonwoo smiled. “Let’s hope this dies down quickly,” kissing Junhui’s cheek he braced for the media. “Bye,” and he was dashing out of the room and probably into the safety of Soonyoung’s car.

“Wow,” Hansol whistled. “That was like a scene out of every romance movie out there.”

Junhui nodded, a smile creeping on his face. “Yeah, but I think I love him.”

 

“Junhui, is it true you are in a relationship with XVII’s Jeon Wonwoo?”  
“Did Vault set you up in a relationship for personal connections?”   
“What is the nature behind your relationship with Wonwoo?   
“Stop slutting around with idols. You just had to pick the group with the most eligible bachelors. How could he fuck around with a Chinese?”

Microphones and cameras were being shoved into Junhui’s face as his senses were being overwhelmed. He desperately tried to hold back the tears. Paparazzi and fangirls surrounded him as he tried to make it into Vault. He hated how reporters had taken up American-styled ‘reporting techniques to get the latest scoops for the entertainment industry.  

“Was Wonwoo aware of your so-called vlogs capturing everything he did with you?”

“You're basically a fucking stalker, video taping him like that, you creep.”

Junhui pushed and pushed through the throng of people, being shoved by the massive cameras and angry fangirls, some even trying to spit on him. He lost his footing as he attempted to shove past a burly cameraman, falling onto his knees.

An hand tugged on his arm, pulling him up and through the crowd. “Get the fuck off Vault property, I’m calling the police for trespassers,” came the rough voice as Junhui was finally pulled into the emptiness of Vault’s lobby, eyes blurry with unshed tears. “You okay?”

Junhui looked up, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine, Kasper. Just a bit shaken up. Where’s Pledis’ CEO?”

“In my office. Come on, they brought Seungcheol.”

Junhui gingerly took a seat behind the desk, staring into the observant eyes of Pledis, Seungcheol sitting next to him, nervously tapping his fingers.

“Wen Junhui, crazy out there isn’t it?”  
Junhui bit his lip, “Yeah.”

“So we’re here to discuss the P. teams further involvement with XVII’s promotions and upcoming tour. Do you think your team should continue their involvement?”

Junhui’s eyes nervously flit from Han Seungsu and Seungcheol. “Um, if this is regarding my scandal with Wonwoo, um, I think that the P. Team should stay, but just have the withdrawal of me.”  
“Really?”

Seungcheol stared at Junhui, bewildered. “Yeah because my friends weren’t involved and space might help with the rumors,” Junhui replied, no even confident in his own answer.   
“Do you want to know what I think?”   
“Sure,” Junhui tentatively answered, licking his lips.

“Personally I think your relationship with Wonwoo is… genuine. Wonwoo practically begged for me to allow you to continue dancing. I have never seen him show that much emotion before. I think you should continue Vault’s involvement with XVII. Besides your moves are the best I’ve seen.”  
“Wait a minute!” Seungcheol interjected. “You’re letting him stay? Then why the fuck did you drag me down here? I’ve been so fidgety, I basically did all my cardio for the week.”

Seungsu laughed, “It’s fun making people squirm. So the P. Team will continue their involvement along with the upcoming tour a month after promotions, which is about two months from now. Thank you Junhui.”  
Junhui stared at the powerful CEO, mouth agape. “No, uh, I should be thanking you… for our involvement. I know how much reputation means to companies.”

“No need, the world needs more acceptance towards the LGBT community and I think you two are the perfect step towards that goal. And speaking of LGBT acceptance, I would like to ask something from you.”

“Yes, anything,” Junhui answered energetically. “You’ve saved Vault’s ass.”

“The MAMAs are coming up. ANd XVII has a seven minute spot, which the management has been talking about what songs to perform. So I was thinking that XVII would obviously perform Rebel, but the second segment you do this beautiful and raw dance with Wonwoo after XVII perform Rebel. Set Korea in the right direction with LGBT rights, you know.”  
“Wait,” Seungcheol eyes widened. “You’re going to okay that? Man, Wonwoo’s going to be siked. I love you boss man.”   
Seungsu laughed. “Thanks son. It's already been approved by MNET for XVII to perform Rebel and a dance so just let Kasper approve the dance and let me know.”

The CEO smiled, “Kasper knows about the arrangement. Contact me if there’s any trouble.”

Junhui slowly got up, staring at Seungcheol with wide eyes, slowly making their way down to the Vault practice where the P. Team and XVII waited for the outcome.

“This is amazing,” Seungcheol breathed. “Wonwoo’s going to freak when he finds out.”

“I know,” Junhui replied breathless. “Does Wonwoo actually like me that much?”  
“You gotta be kidding me,” Seungcheol said, stopping in the middle of the hallway. “He’s basically in lo-”

“Junhui!” someone shouted, cutting Seungcheol off. A blur of bodies whizzed by to the confused Chinese. “Seungsu allowed you to perform?”

“Yes Mingyu, I’m here to stay,” Junhui answered, smiling at the oblivious male hiding behind the crowd of XVII members.   
“That’s fucking amazing,” Soonyoung shouted, wrapping an arm around Junhui, Mingyu glueing his body to the other side of Junhui, leading him to the practice room. “It’s gonna be lit with you!”

Jihoon strayed behind the mob surrounding the happy Chinese, tailing a tall Korean, fidgeting with his sleeves, eyes glazed over as he stared at Junhui. “There, there bud,” patting the disheartened male, missing the longing glance the Chinese through over his shoulder at the male.

“Does he hate me?”

Jihoon whipped up at the soft voice, Wonwoo had stopped in his tracks, sad eyes staring down at Jihoon. “He hates me, right? I caused all this shit. Fuck, I would hate myself.”  
“Um,” Jihoon bit his lip, he was not good with relationship advice at all. Where was Seungcheol or Soonyoung or Jeonghan or any other member for God’s sake? “I don’t know, he still seems into you.”   
“Really?” came the hopeful cry.

“I think, why don’t you talk to him or something, not me,” Jihoon protested, pushing Wonwoo forward. “I’m the last person you want to ask for relationship advice.”

 

“Hey, Wonwoo,” came the timid voice.

Wonwoo spun around at the voice, clutching the edge of his sleeve. “Oh, hi Junhui. What’s up?”  
“I don’t know if anyone’s told you, but we’re doing a special stage at the festival for the LGBT community.”   
“Oh,” Wonwoo scratched the back of his neck. “No one’s actually told me that, so what’s going to happen during that?”   
“Um, I don’t really know. Soonyoung said something about performing Same Love by Macklemore, I think. But it’s in English so it might be hard for you to rap and we need someone to sing. But the main idea is that we’re dancing together.”   
“Oh,” Wonwoo mussed. “You sing, right?”

Junhui’s eyes widened at the implications, “When I was younger, but I haven’t trained, or even sung, for the matter of fact, for years.”  
Wonwoo looked around and spotted Minghao with Mingyu who was extremely annoyed at the taller male. “Hey, Minghao! Is Junnie, here, a good singer?”

“Um, I guess so. When he sings in the shower, my ear drums don’t burst like when Hansol does it.”

He turned around, satisfied with answer, reaching down to grasp Junhui’s hands. “We should perform together, you sing and I rap. This is a step in the right direction for people like us.”  
“I don’t know,” Junhui replied, uncertain, flushed red right to his next at Wonwoo’s confession. “I’m not a trained idol. My only practice was in the shower.”

“Junnie please,” Wonwoo pleaded, grasping Junhui’s hands harder, eyes soft and pleading. “I think this a great way to show the haters.”  
Junhui tore his eyes away from the pleading puppy dog eyes. “I mean, I guess…” Junhui mumbled, still uncertain.

“Great, I’ll pick you up tomorrow and we can talk about the details.”

Junhui was left there as Wonwoo let go of his hands to join the XVII members to their van, bewildered by what just happened. “Looks like you’re going on a date with lover boy.”  
“Shut up Minghao.”

 

Junhui jolted out of bed from the sound of his phone blasting Rebel. He scrambled to his nightstand, grabbing his phone, trying to remember if he actually set an alarm and if it was to Rebel.

No, it was an incoming phone call, Wonwoo’s pretty smiling face shone through the brightly lit screen. Junhui’s finger wavered above the screen before swiping across the phone to answer the call.

“Hello?” he whispered, voice still rough with sleep.

“Junhui. I’m coming to pick you up in twenty minutes, don’t worry about breakfast or anything. I’m taking you to a cafe. Okay? Thanks, bye!” and the male hung up on him.

Junhui rubbed his eyes, staring at the clock. _6:30 AM._ He screamed into his pillow.

Reluctantly, Junhui was as ready as he could be when Wonwoo knocked on the door. Hair still sticking up at the ends, comfortably swallowed in an oversized hoodie and jeans bordering leggings by how they tightly encased his legs in the most comfortable way. Wonwoo smiled brightly at Junhui when he yawned like a cat.   
“You made it,” he said, happily holding onto Junhui’s elbow as they walked down to Wonwoo’s car.

“Barely,” Junhui grumbled, eyes wanting to fall shut.

“Come on,” Wonwoo poked Junhui. “We had to beat the reporters. Cheer up.”

“I hope you’re not going to jump into annoyingly catchy girl group mode.”

“Nah, Junnie. That’s only for the fans.”

Junhui took a deep breath inside Wonwoo’s car, the comforting smell invading his nostrils. He wasn’t sure if he was just tired or needed to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

 

Junhui has performed hundreds of times, but nothing compares to the adrenaline pumping through his veins right now. His hands were shaking as a staff member adjusted a headset onto his ear, tucking it into the waistband of his tight shorts. A shiver went down his spine as he pulled his baggy long sleeve shirt down, trying not feel naked and exposed in his attire. He felt jealous as Wonwoo smiled at him across the stage, dressed sinfully in hip hop attire, not looking naked at all. It was only because he had to perform Rebel before their dance, fucking idols and their privileges.   
They had even replaced Junhui with Jisoo for the Rebel performance to keep his appearance a secret. But right now, Junhui was too nervous to be stupidly angry.

The past two months was filled with much frustration as Junhui struggled to keep up with Wonwoo during practices, often getting too out of breath as he tried to sing while doing impressive flips and twirls. He had even tried to quit when he had a nasty fall from trying to keep up with the lyrics, curling up and crying, not from the pain, but from the anger at himself. Wonwoo, the saint, held Junhui until his sobs died down into small hiccups, singing sweet lullabies in Junhui’s ear.

He looked up, Wonwoo made his way to the edge of the backstage, getting ready to run onto the stage, taking the places of Monsta X.

“Now, the rest of XVII will leave the stage, and you will be on this platform which will be raised up, like the 2015 MAMAs with 2NE1,” some staff member told him. Junhui only numbly nodded as the fear of public hatred would come at him again. He breathed through his nose, trying not to have a mental breakdown. Those two months he spent with Seungkwan and Kasper, preparing his voice and breathing to execute moves with clear tone, was not going down the drain.

He stood up, maroon shirt falling down to mid-thigh. He padded his way to Wonwoo, trying not to step in suspicious stains with his bare feet.

“Wonwoo,’ he whispered. The Korean looked up from the dancing boy group, his eyes weren’t focused. “We’ll be fine, right?” The Korean could only nod before the boy group ended their performance and the start of Rebel building up through the speakers.

“We’ll be fine,” Wonwoo assured the nervous male, giving a small squeeze to Junhui’s shoulders before running onto the stage, eliciting loud screams from the crowd.

Junhui squeezed his eyes shut, breathing deeply. He started some quick vocal exercises, voice wavering a bit as his eyes stared out onto the stage with the fast moving boys. His hands were cold and clammy as they shook tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. A staff member took a hold of his elbow and pulled him down a flight of stairs where they were under the large stage, Junhui could feel the vibrations from XVII’s feet and music as he shakily walked to a platform. The staff member recited some safety precautions and other shit, but Junhui was way too nervous to listen as his mind replayed the lyrics and dance over and over again. While his lines were repetitive, he was the one dancing, spinning around Wonwoo and bending over backwards. It was a call and follow, Junhui dancing so elegantly while Wonwoo followed.  
Junhui had to admit this was one of the hardest pieces he had performed in a while, contemporary was always difficult for him. The vibrations above him slowed to stop, his heart sped up. The cheers were loud as he looked up through the hatch, seeing the lights dimming and Wonwoo’s hovering shadow. The opening piano solo started as fog spilled into the hatch, he could hear Wonwoo’s deep voice spilling out the meaningful lyrics, pouring his heart and soul into the lyrics. Tears gathered in Junhui’s eyes as someone issued a cue in Junhui’s headset and the platform moved up. _Go._

Junhui opened his mouth, everything was in a blur. He could hear himself through the loud speakers, cheers quieting down as the platform rose to the top, jostling Junhui off the platform and into Wonwoo.

Wonwoo’s deep brown eyes followed Junhui’s moving lips as he danced around him. Watching the beautiful dancer gracefully move his body around, twirling, leaping, beautiful movements before stopping in front of Wonwoo. Moving his face close to Wonwoo’s, nose brushing up against his cheek. He lifted the microphone back up to his lips, following Junhui’s lead, stepping in time with Junhui as he kicked high above his head or gripped his forearm to bend backwards.

Junhui’s voice was so beautiful, Wonwoo thought staring at him as the music faded to their duet.

_Love is patient_

_Love is kind_

Ending with Junhui’s aerial, landing right at Wonwoo’s feet. Hands coming up to brush against Wonwoo’s cheek. He brought his hand up to pull Junhui into his chest. A lover’s pose.

If Junhui thought Rebel’s applause was loud, the support from the crowd was absolutely deafening. He moved out of Wonwoo’s embrace to look at the crowd, different lightsticks up in the air, swinging around, as the screams and applause shook the stage. He felt someone tug him back into a warm hug.

“You did it, Junnie,” Wonwoo’s rough voice whispered in his ear. “It’s a Rainbow Sea.”

Junhui almost started crying.

 

“Hey, Princes.”  
“Junnie, you look like you’re about to cry.”

“I’m fucking emotional, alright. Stop riding on my dick all the time.”

Minghao groaned as he finally set the camera up at the right angle. “You guys are fucking disgusting. Why did I press the record button so early?.” Wonwoo laughed and dove onto the bed where Junhui sat, cheeks still stained with dried tears. Instead of a cool after party, XVII had decided to simply head back to Junhui’s apartment in favor of Mingyu’s cooking and Chinese dramas.

“So by the time I post this video, our MAMA’s performance has probably been posted and-” Junhui cut off as tears made their way up the surface. Wonwoo snuggled up next to him, holding him as Junhui buried his face into Wonwoo’s shirt. “I hate that I’m an emotional wreck over this, but the whole scandal thing last month makes it worth it to perform in front of you guys. It’s amazing that Numerals and Princes and all the other fandoms are so supportive of our tribute,” Junhui managed through small sobs and a thick voice. He wiped his face on his sleeve. “And before I get more sappy and start crying, I have special guests that want to say something to you guys.”

Six boys jumped from all sides of the frame, Soonyoung being extra jumped over the camera and landed roughly on his side, crying out his war cry.

Jihoon, had calmly walked into the frame, sat down on Soonyoung, smiling into the camera. “Thanks to the Numerals for voting us as Best Rookie group!” Though, his smile slipped of his face as the rest of XVII screamed excitedly in response to Jihoon’s ‘speech’.

Junhui smiled at the sight, he wouldn’t trade the world for any other friends. Wonwoo leaned into Junhui, wrapping an arm around him, sneaking a kiss onto Junhui’s cheek.

Junhui swore he felt Wonwoo’s lips whisper _I love you._

 

 

(Comments:

DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT KISSS? 2 CUTE

\-- honeychip

IKR just date already

\-- diecisiete

YEAH FUCK THE HATERS, SPICE BOYS ALL DAY WAY

\--spiceycouple

YAS! OFFICIAL VIDEO

\-- girlmeetsboys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


	6. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so cherry pop is finally done! *tear*  
> idk when i wrote it, after this youth conference i can't remember anything before it, but i know i spent a whole day trying to figure out how to embed pictures, ignore the bad grammar, the app stll needs some tweaks (ps i went back and added edits to the previous chapters, credit will be posted on my new tumblr made especially for fic edits @minisficedits)  
> fun fact: check in is actually the rap line's mixtape--it's kinda romantic?  
> fun fact 2: mini being me, i decidedd to go ahead and outline two new fics, but idk which one is better. which is better? a stripper au (jun as the stripper obvi) or a yuri on ice au? comment below (and leave kudos)

The screeches were absolutely deafening. Junhui could never get used to the fan chants, screams, cheers of world tours. He was hidden behind XVII’s biggest boys and covered his ears, this was nothing like the music shows back in Korea, international fans were crazy.

“You’re too cute,” someone said, wrapping their arm around him as the cheers died down. Junhui knew that arm from anywhere.  
“Stop, Wonwoo,” he whined, still smiling. To be quite honest, Junhui didn’t know where he stood with Wonwoo. Ever since the MAMAs performance, Wonwoo would drag Mingyu and other random XVII members down to their apartment and hang around Junhui, hugging and planting kisses onto his cheeks, but they never went past that or even talked about their relationship.

It was driving him crazy. Minghao told him to man the fuck up and go past flirting, but Junhui didn’t have the guts for that.

“Hello LA!” Seungcheol’s cheerful voice echoed through the arena, eliciting more loud screams. “It’s our first world tour! Please treat us well! I’m XVII’s leader, S. Coups!”

“Angel of the group, Jeonghan!”  
“Hoshi in charge of dancing!”  
“I’m Wonwoo, sexy member of XVII.”

“Woozi in charge of vocals!”

“The funniest member, D.K.!”

“The _best looking_ member, Mingyu!”

“We are XVII!”

Junhui smiled at the member’s individual introductions as he headed backstage into the waiting room. World tours were the best and worst things in the world.

“So Junnie,” Minghao snaked up behind, wrapping his arms around Junhui’s waist. “How’s world touring coming along?”  
Junhui shoved Minghao’s arms off. “This is like our third world tour, what’s so different about this one?”

Minghao moved his eyebrows suggestively. “You’ll see,” he drawled, glancing over at Hansol and Chan. It was extremely obvious that they knew something Junhui didn’t.  
“Why so cryptic?” Junhui asked, falling down onto a sofa, prepared for at least a twenty minute break, only to have Jisoo appear and throw his MAMAs’ performance clothes onto him.

“You’re needed on the platform in ten,” Jisoo ordered.

Junhui sat up. “Um, when did you become a manager?”  
“Since today, Junnie. Now get dressed because Wonwoo wants to see that fine ass.”  
Junhui huffed and headed to the changing rooms, throwing his stage clothes off and started shoving his legs through the shorts only to find them sticking to his ass like a second skin while cutting off right at the end of his ass. “Um, Jisoo, I think you got the wrong pants. These are way too short and tight.”  
“No, Jun-babe. Wonwoo wanted these shorts this time,” Jisoo yelled from the other side of the curtain as he could hear Minghao and Hansol exchange giggles like fucking preschoolers.

“I’m going to kill him,” Junhui said through gritted teeth, pushing his head through the loose shirt, thankful that the shirt was large enough to give the impression of No-Pants Tuesdays.  
As soon as Junhui stepped out of the dressing room, a group of stylist-noonas grabbed him and pushed him into a chair. Three different sets of hands mussed with his hair or spread some weird cream onto his face, Junhui just wanted to sleep.

“And ta-da!” the oldest one yelled, spinning Junhui’s hair dramatically so he could finally see what happened to his face. Junhui stared at his reflection, this was way more makeup than the MAMAs performance. His hair was pushed back dramatically as his eyes were more defined with a subtle smoky eye. He looked like an idol.

“Wow, Jun-babe, you clean up nicely,” Jisoo commented behind him.

“If Wonwoo wasn’t so possessive of you, I would totally tap that,” Minghao added in, giving a firm slap to Junhui’s ass. Chan yelped behind Minghao and covered his eyes, murmuring something about protecting his innocence before Seungkwan had to dutifully escort him out.

“Whatever,” Junhui grumbled and stalked to a tech member who helped fasten a mic onto him, wedging the piece into his tight shirts, waistband snapping back loudly onto his waist.

“You’re ready,” the gruff man said, tugging on the wires, making sure everything was fastened.

“Come on,” Jisoo grumbled, pulling on Junhui’s arm. “You’re on in five, you slow ass.”  
Backstage was already a flurry of anxious tech members and managers, and it was a fuck ton worse with Jisoo screaming and running down the halls with Junhui in tow.

“DId someone piss in your cornflakes or something?” Junhui mocked at the frantic Jisoo pushing him under the pounding stage and onto the platform.  
“Haha,” Jisoo deadpanned. “Just because I’m American doesn’t mean I eat the tasteless white people rice for breakfast everyday. It’s only like twice a month you dog eater.”

Junhui playfully pushed Jisoo. “Yeah and all your overly processed corn.”

“Whatever, Chinatown. It’s your turn,” Jisoo said, pointing to the open hatch where the music was dying down and cheers getting louder. “Now don’t piss yourself.”  
“What?” Junhui questioned as the platform slowly rose to stage level.

“You’ll see,” Jisoo screamed, winking at him.  
It was just like the MAMAs performance, Junhui’s ears being deafened by the loud screeches and cheers of the excited fans, smoke billowed down into the rising hatch, but the atmosphere was so much different. Junhui couldn’t put his finger on it, but goosebumps rose under his long sleeves, hair prickled up on the back of his neck, he was so confused.  
The platform jostled at it locked into place onto stage level, only Wonwoo stood on stage with him.

“Hey, Junnie,” he greeted, offering a boyish smirk. A close-up on the stage screens cued more hormonal screams. “So, there’s been a change of plans.”  
“What?” Junhui gasped softly through his mike.

“Remember that time you asked me what my inspiration was?” he asked, still smiling at Junhui. A video popped up on the screens. Junhui narrowed his eyebrows; it was a clip from one of his videos. “What-”

“Aww, I’m flattered. The next one comes from @DEARMYW, Have you written any songs, and if so, what is your inspiration?” On stage, Junhui quirked an eyebrow at the video of him blatantly flirting with Wonwoo, it was almost cringe worthy.  
“Ooh, that’s a good one. Yes, I do write songs, but I keep them private because I’m not confident my skills will match up with Jihoon’s, though lately I’ve been inspired by someone I just met. And I want to release the song soon.”  
“Are you going to tell us who your inspiration is?”  
“And ruin the mysterious qualities about me, uh, uh, Junnie.” Junhui couldn’t help, but let out a loud laugh at the cheesy answer Wonwoo had given.

The clip blacked out and the spotlight was turned back onto the two boys in the middle of the stage. “Don’t worry, Minghao gave us full permission to use your video,” Wonwoo assured Junhui.

“Yeah, like that’s the thing I care about right now. Now, can you tell me what the fuck is going on?” Junhui smiled back, playfully bantering with Wonwoo, setting the crowd off.

“I decided to ruin the mysterious qualities about me,” Wonwoo replied cheekily. “Because I finally wrote a song worthy of Jihoon’s approval.”

The screams were getting louder and louder.

“I did get help from Mingyu, Seungcheol, and even Hansol, but it was still heavily inspired by the person I love.”  
Junhui’s heart was beating out of his chest. “And that would be?”  
“You’ll see, Junnie,” Wonwoo replied, staring at Junhui before turning to the audience. “Now, this is a little number I like to call Check In.”

The heavy electronic synth blasted through the speakers. Wonwoo gave Junhui such a heavy smoldering look, Junhui would be turned on if it weren’t for his confusion and the thousands of thirsty fangirls surrounding him. Wonwoo’s rough and deep voice was a perfect match to the heavy beat as he performed on the stage.  
Wonwoo moved over to him, offering out his hand like a true gentleman Junhui knew he wasn’t. Junhui, embarrassed, took his hand, shaking his head at the out of norm behavior of Wonwoo. Hand in hand, they walked down to the end of stage, Wonwoo still passionately pouring his heart out into the lyrics. Junhui’s eardrums were almost throbbing at the combination of the increasing volume of the bass and the screams of the fans.

But that still didn’t stop the smile from dropping off his face or the butterflies from flying around in his stomach ot how he loved the feeling of their fingers linked together. Wonwoo stopped at the end of the stage and turned to face Junhui, face sweaty from the heavy clothes and hot arena, but still looking ravishingly sexy.

 _We’re getting bigger, Three times and four times_  
_After seeing, listening and feeling all_ _  
_ I’mma give it to you

If Junhui thought things were loud before, the music reached its climax and stopped as fireworks and confetti blew up at the last note. Wonwoo stood in front of him, head down, microphone up in the air, panting. The cheers grew increasingly loud, shrill screams, the chanting of _Spice Boys_ , and on and on. Junhui almost wanted to curl up in a small ball and cover his ears, but his hands found their way down to Wonwoo’s.

“I’m going to assume, I’m your inspiration,” Junhui smiled sweetly as his soft voice basically shut up the fans up, ears straining to hear what the couple would do next.

Wonwoo breathly smiled back, relaxing his tense shoulders.

“It’s okay Wonwoo,” Junhui said, placing a hand up on Wonwoo’s cheek, caressing the cheekbone. “I love you, too.”

And it was finally borderline too-loud for Junhui when they smashed their lips together. Even the manager was cheering through Junhui’s micset.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Minghao here-”  
“And Mingyu.”  
“Shut up, no one cares.”

“But you asked me to be in the livestream.”  
“Logistics,” Minghao brushed off. “I finally decided to listen to you fans, I don’t know why, but this video will be on my new and own personal channel dedicated in embarrassing the fuck out of Junhui.”  
“You’re an evil little boy,” Mingyu mumbled behind Minghao.

“Yeah and you’re the one with the puppy dog crush on me, so shut your mouth hole.”

Mingyu opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out.

“That’s what I thought, lover boy. Now be a good dog and follow me. Junnie’s probably sleeping right now, so let’s scare the shit out of him. That's what fans like, right? Things bordering public humiliation?”

“Um, I guess, but not when you word things that way.”  
“Aww, apparently you haven’t been religiously watching Junnie’s channel as much as Wonwoo has. I’m the cynical bitch.”

Minghao grabbed hold on Mingyu’s wrist and tugged him into Junhui’s room. He handed Mingyu the camera to film as he gently pushed open the door, almost letting out a small shriek at the sight of the bed.

“Turn off! Turn off!” Minghao yelled as quietly as he could, motioning to the camera. Mingyu fumbled a bit, almost dropping the camera to save his friends’ dignity.

Junhui laid, buck naked, on top of an equally exposed Wonwoo, the sheets tangled around their waists as Wonwoo’s arm slung around Junhui’s torso, bringing them close together. Both necks were riddled with dark hickeys, Junhui looking like he was attacked by a leech or something. Minghao gapped at the sight before pushing Mingyu back out of the room.

Once outside the apartment, Minghao started screaming. “They just finally came out as a couple yesterday! How are they already fucking? I need to sit down.”  
Mingyu laughed at Minghao, sitting down next to him. “Well, the sexual tension between them was pretty strong. I’m surprised they didn’t start fucking earlier.

“But-” Minghao weakly protested, he was looking a bit pale now and a bunch distressed.

“Come on Hao,” Mingyu chuckled, grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling him to the exit. “Let them have their honeymoon and we’ll go out.”

“That sounds so fucking flirty and all the fans are going to interpret it that way, but let’s go _bae._ I don’t want to be here when Junhui wakes up to the millions of Instagram comments.”

 

Junhui groaned at the stream of light peeking through the curtains. He tried to flop over onto his side only to be meet with resistance from the heavy arm on his waist. Awkwardly wiggling around, he managed to roll over on his side, nose centimeters away from his lover’s. Despite finally confessing with him, butterflies still swarmed around his stomach as he started up at the sharp cheekbones and floppy black hair over his forehead. It was a sight he probably would never get used to.

_Bzzt_

Junhui jumped. The sentimental atmosphere was broken. He grumpily reached over to his phone, multiple texts from the XVII group chat were coming in, most in caps. Junhui groaned, what did Minghao do this time?

Unlocking his phone, he scrolled through the texts, planning the death of Minghao.

 

**Group Chat: Actually China is better you dumb fucks**

 

WTF DID MINGHAO JUST POST? AND HOW WAS MINGYU APART OF IT?

**Seungcheol**

YA’LL NEED JESUS, I KNOW A PREACHER

**Jisoo**

Screams into the void--my babies are growing up

**Jeonghan**

STFU! I was sleeping, why couldn’t you guys leave your dicks to yourself

**Jihoon**

But they cute tho…

**Seungkwan**

Get it boi

**Hansol**

but did they use protection????

**Seokmin**

we don’t need no baby wonwoos and junnies

**Soonyoung**

why am i in this chat? I’m a baby

**Chan**

Aaaaw, protect the baby

**Jeonghan**

WHAT THE FUCK DID MINGHAO DO

**Junhui**

You didn’t see???

**Hansol**

It was a livestream and apparently he went into your room and saw you guys in your post sex glory, he did stop the livestream after, been MIA ever since.

**Soonyoung**

gtg guys, i need to plan someone’s funeral

**Junhui**

 

 **“** What’s wrong Junnie?” a comforting voice came from next to him as arms tightened around his waist. A hot breath tickled his ear as he shivered, burrowing deeper into the broad chest.

“Minghao,” came Junhui’s single word response. “Look at the group chat.”

He squeezed his eyes shut as Wonwoo scrolled through his phone, staring intensely at the brightly lit screen. Deep chuckles rumbled through Wonwoo’s chest, moving Junhui’s cheek up and down. Junhui scowled, snatching his phone back.

“Why are you laughing? People know we had sex.”  
“And?” Wonwoo’s sleep thick voice questioned, reaching over to entangle their fingers together.

“People also know you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


End file.
